Conquest Book 2
by Deathwish911
Summary: A continuation of the first one, hopefully better written. Rated [M] for [V]iolence and [L]anguage [ST]sexual tension Still mainly Ravel and Issei.
1. Chapter 1

**Conquest**

 **Book 2**

 **Chapter 1**

Issei woke up as he felt two slender arms wrapped around him. He stretched only to bump into something soft. He gripped it and felt it, squeezing it gently, when a pleasurable moan came from somewhere under the covers he let go and pulled the covers off revealing Akeno, Rias, and Ravel in the bed with him. Akeno had a blush on her cheeks as he turned away from them, Akeno and Rias were nude. Ravel wore her sleep shirt and was rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Issei…" She then spied the two others in the bed with her. "Do we have to find a magic lock?"

"Yeah…" He quickly got out of bed and went to the bathroom, all three ladies heard the lock.

"Is he still so shy?" Rias pouted.

"His _scars_." Ravel gave a chilling glare.

"I find them handsome." Akeno had a wanting look on her face.

"All he see's is pain...Get out and get dressed." Ravel's glare intensified.

Rias put her arms underneath her impressive bust. "Since the _Lady_ of the house asked nicely, we shall do it." Rias smiled and pulled Akeno along.

When the door shut and Ravel locked it did she go to the bathroom door.

"They're gone…"

"I…" He unlocked the door and opened it a crack. That was all she needed. She pushed her way in and hugged him hard. "I'll wash you Issei."

"But-"

"No buts."

 **xXx**

Rias was holding an old photo album and was giggling along with Akeno and Tsubaki. As the page was turned Kiba saw a picture fall out. It was of two children, one looked like Issei when he was four with another child that looked like a boy with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes in a tank top and shorts. That wasn't what drew his attention. It was the sword in the background.

" _Run! Live!_ " _The boy with a cross around his neck choked out as he held onto a man in a gas mask and priestly robes with a machine gun._

 _Kiba ran as fast as he could, but the gas he breathed in took a toll on him._ 'Not like this…'

 _That's when he saw her, red hair flowing down her back and blue eyes. She was dressed in a very warm coat and leggings with leather boots._

" _I don't want you to die...would you live for my sake?_ " _The girl sat in the snow and pulled him into her lap._

" _I…_ "

" _What's your name?_ " _She asked gently._

 _He coughed hard and some blood came out._ " _Yuuto Kiba-_ "

" _I will help you live, all you have to do is ask._ "

" _Please…_ "

He was shaken from the memory as he looked into Rias's eyes.

"Whats wrong?"

"It's nothing-"

"I know that look." She looked at the picture he was holding.

"The sword…"

"It's a holy sword." Rias passed the picture to Akeno.

"That power must've helped hide Issei-chan from hunters when he was this young…"

Sakura poked her out of the kitchen. "Foods ready!"

"Hikari-"

"I'll get him." The sword wielder ran up the stairs while Rias looked at the album.

"It's been three months and we haven't heard a word about Diodora." Akeno shook her head.

"He must be waiting...or has been told to wait." Sakura thought out loud.

"It's like an omen...the sword…" Kiba looked thoughtfully out the window...toward the abandoned church.

"Remember how the meeting went with his queen?"

"Yeah…"

"That was tense…"

"I had a feeling he was going to reach across and strangle her."

"Grayfia was a good mediator."

"Yes, she was." Issei's voice surprised them.

He then noticed Kiba's far off look.

"Issei-sama-" Rias started but a glare silenced her.

"You live in my house, call me Issei. This goes for you all." He then sent an annoyed look to all in the room. "Your all family."

"Even me?" Kiba gave him an incredulous look.

"Yes pretty boy, even you." Issei smiled as he sat down.

Rias smiled as well, but Tsubaki beat her as she sat next to him. "Issei, Sona has some information you might find interesting. Two of the seven Excaliburs were stolen."

"How powerful are they?"

"Very. They can kill a devil with a single cut, for you, it could stun. We honestly don't know what it would do to you..."

"Hmmm...do you know where the others are at?"

"Two have been given to a special division, one's been locked away in a dimension and the other two have been moved." Akeno sat across from them.

"Eat up, we have to be to school...and remember your kendo training." Ravel looked to them as she started eating.

"Remember the other training as well."

"That happens after school."

"Issei…"

"Asia, we will take care of you." He looked at her and she smiled.

"Bento's have been made, and Issei, Ravel made yours. Tomorrow will be Sakura's." Hikari got up from the table.

"Ok…"

They got up from the table and they pulled Kiba from his thoughts.

"Come on pretty boy, time to head out."

 **xXx**

Sona looked up from some papers and nodded. The student council room had two long tables in front of a simple desk.

"How is the home life Tsubaki?"

"I think I have secured the second wife position." The girl with the green framed glasses sat down.

"Good. Can I see about talking to him about an engagement?" Sona had a look of business in her eyes.

"Rias may have the fourth wife."

"...what about his knights?"

"Asia is closer than them...but I think he see's her as a sister."

"They still have crushes?"

"Yes."

"Come." Sona got up with some papers and handed them to her.

"He's been speaking well of you." As they walked out of the building and onto the campus, heading to the main building.

"He has?" Sona looked lost in thought.

"Yes, you taught him some dance moves…" Tsubaki giggled as Sona blushed a bit.

"As it is, if he was a devil, Phoenix would have sway...but with you being closer...Sitri would have more sway." Her tone was neutral, but the blush was still there.

"I don't think he cares…" A feeling like a razorblade went up both their spines.

"We knew this city was infested with devils-"

"Xenovia!" A girl with chestnut hair and violet eyes admonished another female carrying a massive sword.

"You have a problem with devils?" Issei walked up in his gi and had his shinai.

"Purge the-" The girl with the chestnut hair in pigtails quickly covered Xenovia's mouth.

"We are only here to talk to the head of the devil faction. I'm Irina."

"Issei, we can handle-" Tsubaki started but he had already imposed himself between the cross bearers and the Sitri heir.

"This is also my territory as well. What do you want?" His eyes narrowed as he looked at them.

"You don't give off the same vile stench as those you're protecting. What are you?" The sword bearer's yellow eyes looked at him, her hand on the hilt.

" _ **I never thought the church would send people to talk, normally they would just attack and be done with it.**_ " The green glow came from Issei's left hand.

"Ddraig…"

" _ **It's ok, they know I'm here. I am the Heavenly Dragon of Domination, and Issei Hyoudou is my current incarnation.**_ " The voice coming from the green glow had a serious tone.

"So he is the Red Dragon Emperor. I'm sorry I was rude." Xenovia took her hand off the hilt and bowed along with Irina.

"Just call me Issei, I hate titles. What do you want to talk about?" He held his shinai in a relaxed position.

"I need to speak to all the heads of the factions then." Xenovia pulled up from the bow, but was still serious.

"It's still before school and Rias will be in her club room. I'll send word to Katase and Murayama to show up, as well as get Ravel and Asia...also to let the sensei know we'll be skipping practice." The way he spoke and his mannerisms caught the attention of Irina.

"He won't be happy about it, but it's been a bit and you can take the demerit." Sona smiled as she started walking, and noticed how he was still in between them and the church duo.

"I promise by our lord God that we will not start any violence." Irina looked to Xenovia, who just nodded.

They then noticed him tapping his left hand in a pattern.

 **xXx**

Rias looked up from some papers when the door opened and smiled warmly to Issei. What made her frown was when Sona and Tsubaki walked in after him with two new guests.

"It's a surprise to see you here Issei-chan." She then winked at him.

"It's business, not pleasure." He sat down in one of the couches and Tsubaki sat right next to him with Sona on her other side.

The guests sat opposite them, the one with the blue hair with a green streak in the bangs and golden eyes gave a glare at the other ladies around Issei. She rested her sword and looked at her violet eyed companion.

"Issei...why have you fallen in with devils?" The girl with the pigtails looked at him as she held her white and gold robe.

"Not everything is black and white. Sona has actively tried to get it to where I don't owe her anything, so she is a good friend. Tsubaki's lunch's are...in an ironic way...heaven." Issei didn't notice the blush on the green glasses girls face as she took his hand. "They've treated me like family."

"But devils are evil-"

"Wrong. One of my clutch was originally from the church before she was ousted...for healing a devil. That was wrong. She still believes in god." His glare cut right through them.

"But she healed an evil being-"

"I don't argue with you there, Diodora Astaroth is a prick. He more than likely set it up from the get go. Here's a piece of news for you though. All of his peerage used to be saints." He noted their shocked looks. "I saved her life and gave her a home and family. If you mess with her when she don't want to be messed with, you answer to me-"

"Now now Issei-chan, calm down, while we wait for our respective teams to arrive, shall we have some tea?" Rias went to what looked to be a kitchen shrunk that was close to a wood burning stove.

"Good idea." Tsubaki got up and prepared the tea leaves.

Katase and Murayama appeared with Asia and Ravel, they looked at Issei and knew he was smouldering, and followed his glare to the two white robed girls that sat opposite him.

Ravel sat next to him and Asia stood right behind him. Katase and Murayama closed ranks around Asia.

With her seat taken Tsubaki stood next to Sona.

Koneko walked in with Kiba and Akeno.

"Ah...I see the reason we were summoned."

"Yes pretty boy, thank you for being Captain Obvious." Issei's snarky reply made the knight smile a grim smile.

Koneko took out a box of pocky and pulled out a folding chair from the closet. She sat on Issei's other side.

"Now that we are all here, speak." Sona had a business like tone.

"This is the only thing we have to say, stay out of our way. We are hunting for the _four_ stolen excaliburs. If we cannot take them back, then we will destroy them." When the blue haired girl said 'destroy', it made Kiba pay attention.

"I want to help." Kiba gave them a serious look.

"And who are you?" Irina looked at him.

"Your senior."

"How can that be, you're a devil-"

"Ever hear of the holy sword project? I'm the only survivor. The others didn't, one of the reasons I became a devil was to destroy excalibur." The hate radiating from his eyes silenced all but one.

"I'll help too." Issei gave a glare of defiance.

"But this is our holy mission, you cannot-"

"Yes I can, and I will. We thought two of the swords were moved, looks like they were hit while in transit. Besides, my territory, my rules."

"Fine." Irina put a hand on Xenovia's shoulder. "We graciously accept your help Lord Issei-"

"No titles. Just Issei."

"Then we will help as well, right Sona?" Rias looked and smiled to the black haired and violet eyed king.

"Yes we will. Looks like I'll have to get in contact with my source."

"But-" Xenovia had a look of anger on her face.

"Since you more than likely don't have a place to stay, you're staying with me." Issei's look dared them to say otherwise.

"Fine. We'll help out in any way we can."

"Ravel-chan, could you show them home and help get them settled in?" She nodded and got up.

"Come on." She made the teleport circle and they reluctantly stepped in. In a bright flash of light they were gone.

"I'll go and talk to my source, and see what's going on there." Issei got up to leave.

"Shall I get it excused?" Sona looked at him with a slight smile.

"Yes...and that means I'll take you on a date to clear the debt." He face-palmed as he made his way to the door.

"I'll hold you to it Issei." She nodded to Tsubaki.

"My, my, quite the lady killer Issei-chan…" Akeno picked up the tea cups and giggled at his blush.

"I just don't understand what...never mind." He left and his sword wielders giggled.

 **xXx**

He walked into a apartment building and like practiced steps he knocked on door 425. Issei Scratched his head when a blonde haired and light blue eyed girl dressed in a gothic lolita dress answered the door and appeared to be around 14-16.

"Mittelt, who is it?"

"Open up ya old bastard."

"Issei? What's up?" A man in an unkempt kimono with black hair, yellow bangs and brown eyes with a black goatee looked up from his place on a very fine couch.

"First off, are you a lolicon or-"

"No, no, she is one of my followers, it's ok to speak your mind around her." He waved at him like everything was ok.

"Would you like something to drink?" She _felt_ the energy he gave off as she bowed to him.

"Tea please."

"So, what's with the visit?" The older man looked to the younger.

"Four excaliburs were stolen, the church only has three left...what do you make of it?"

"It seems like someone is trying to start trouble...I may have an idea of who though…"

"Come on Uncle Azazel...you know you can't fool me."

"Like that time when you called me out for being a Fallen?"

"Yeah."

"Kokabiel. He wasn't happy with the way the three way war ended. If he has his way, we'll be at each other's throats again, personally...I'd rather not do that again."

The girl came back with the tea and stood next to Azazel.

"She's making me nervous, have a seat." Issei sat in a chair and she took a spot close to him.

' _ **Do you think you can handle another one?**_ ' The booming voice came from his mindscape of a forest that was healing.

' _What do you...aww man...not again…_ '

The dragon laughed inside his head.

They took his face-palm for something else.

"If I were him, I would try and place the blame on the devils...and their are only three devil strongholds big enough to do the trick. Washington DC, Las Vegas, and here."

"Why here?"

"You have the heirs of both Sitri and Gremory here...which means…"

"Shit."

"Yes."

Issei took a sip of the tea and hummed in appreciation.

"Do you have anymore info on the khaos brigade?" Issei gave him a serious look, not noticing an expectant look on the girl's face.

"Not really, but we have caught two humans with ouroboros tattoos, and both of them seemed to be able to use magic."

"Great...another dragon… Well, got to get home before Ravel kills one of the guests…"

"Guests?"

"Yeah, two people from the church no less."

"You do have a big enough yard-"

"No harm will befall _any_ that reside in my home."

"Alright, alright...take it easy…" Mittelt saw through the joking tone her boss had.

As Issei got to the door he looked back.

"Thanks for the tea, it was good."

As the door closed Mittelt almost swooned.

"If you think you can get him...I won't stop you." Azazel looked to her.

Her blush was all he needed to see.

 **xXx**

 **A/n:** I hope this is better written than the last one, I caught almost all of the spelling errors and confusion in some of the chapters. I'll still leave it up as a reminder to my self about them. And yes, I'm splitting up the fallen angel trio. I hope the story is liked, but remember, no such thing as a bad review, its all constructive. Be honest please. ^ _,^ ja-ne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Two weeks later...**

Riser looked up from the couch and stared at his parents. The father looked at him and then motioned and Yubelluna stepped forward.

"You have done well. You have earned your queen back."

The son bowed his head. "Thank you father, you have taught me much."

"You will now learn from a true noble."

"Who?" He looked to his mother.

"Lord Issei Hyoudou."

The silence in the room thickened.

"Why him?"

"You should see how he treats everyone he lives with." She was looking like she was gauging his reaction.

"I will do as you say." She could detect some contempt but she let it slide.

 **xXx**

Fabienne was sitting across from Kiba in yet another coffee shop. The way he looked at her made her blush.

"I-I know I'm not that pretty-"

"Sometimes it's the beauty that isn't seen that will stun the most. Does your king not give you enough attention?" Kiba looked her in the eye.

"He...He prefers Lana-chan…"

"Shame. I'm not trying to make you go Rogue or anything but...you could see about waiting till someone needs a knight and see if he'll trade." He could see a spark of hope flare, but it died quickly.

"He only wants saints. And he wants Asia...he would be willing to trade a bishop…"

"Did I say that was the only option? There are more peerages out there." The hope was back and it was stronger.

"Who?" She looked confused.

"There's always Riser Phoenix. And the lesser houses. There are plenty there that he could deal with."

"But do they have what he'll take?"

"I can look into it for you." His hand was on the table and she interlaced her fingers with his.

"What about when you splint?"

"You want to be my knight? I doubt I have what he wants...but I can find what he's looking for."

"Yes. Lord Diodora was charming in the beginning...like a shy boy...but he changed..." She looked down.

"I heard about his...tendencies…But if you were my knight, I wouldn't leave you alone." She gripped his hand and he returned it.

"I'll tell him I was able to get something from you...but what wouldn't be a lie?"

"Well...The Khaos Brigade seems to have its sight set on this town."

"He...wants to move...but he's been told not to."

"Well you can tell him that Lord Issei wants to make a move, but he doesn't have enough information yet, which is _a_ truth."

"A move against who though?"

"His standing rule is that any that's under his protection is harmed, he visits it back three times or more...in Lord Diodora's case...it will be _way_ more."

"So what about Lady Sona?"

"Looking to see if she needs a knight?"

"How does he view her?"

"As a friend, but her queen is trying to be one of Lord Issei's wives."

"How many?"

"He has his pick and choice."

 **xXx**

An elderly man in priestly robes held two swords and he started an ancient incantation, at the height of it he brought both swords together and in a blinding flash of light there he was holding one golden blade. He motioned a man with white hair and a white trenchcoat with a cross on its back.

"Do you promise to vanquish evil with this holy blade?" The elder looked into the man's insane eyes.

"I promise to give divine punishment to the wicked." The man was on a knee as the elderly priest tapped his shoulder.

"Then by our lord in heaven go forth and slay those that stand in our lord's way Freed Sellzen." As he rose he looked the elder in the eye as he took the blade.

"And they will reap what they have sown."

 **xXx**

The practice room of the Issei's home had weights, punching bags, a fencing circle, and wrestling mats. Hikari and Sakura were facing each other, each using their real blades.

 **[** _ **Boost!**_ **]** Hikari glowed red and was faster than Sakura.

 **[** _ **Boost!**_ **]** Sakura took the hit, but didn't move an inch, she then smiled and grabbed Hikari's hand and fell backwards, pulling her along with.

 **[** _ **Boost!**_ **]** She hit the mat, but it didn't seem to phase her as she rolled, she then let go of her sword and faced Sakura.

 **[** _ **Boost!**_ **]** Sakura dropped both blades and ran at a high speed.

 **[** _ **Boost!**_ **]** Hikari looked shocked, but used the extra strength and threw Sakura to a padded wall.

 **[** _ **Boost!**_ **]** Sakura smiled and rammed Hikari into the opposite wall.

"Was that _three_ boosts? I only thought they got two?" Ravel looked confused.

"With as hard as they've been training…" Issei looked to them and seen some animalistic fury.

"Ok, neutral corners! Ravel, see to Sakura…" He walked over to Hikari. "Hey, calm down...the fights over."

"She threw me into the _wall_."

"Its called a sparring match for a reason...remember what sensei said, ' _The calm warrior will always triumph_.' Now use it." He could see some of the rage in her eyes diffuse.

Both girls calmed down, but still eyes each other.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up so that we can make dinner." Ravel lead the irate Sakura out to the showers.

"You'll spar against me next time." Hikari gave him a shocked look.

When Sakura was out he took Hikari upstairs and too the bathroom to shower off.

"Ok, take as much time as you need to cool off before coming down, remember, what happens in the training room stays in the training room." She nodded at his instructions and as he left she stripped down to get under the cool water.

' _He's right...we are friends here._ ' She pushed down a feeling of being left out. ' _But we are also rivals…_ '

Sakura was in the training rooms shower area feeling the water wash away her anger. As she washed herself, her hands going over her bust and hips she let her mind go blank. ' _He's sleeping with Ravel...but knowing him, they've done nothing...when it comes to Rias and Akeno…_ '

She let the water wash over her as she looked at her 'C' cup bust. ' _I have as much to offer as they do…_ '

She then pushed down the feeling of wanting Issei to squeeze them. ' _He'll never see me like that...but he still see's me as family…_ '

Ravel sat and waited for Sakura. She looked down and away as thoughts came forward.

' _His sleep seems more calm...at first he stayed awake…But he's allowed me close._ '

She looked to her figure and her 'B' cup chest.

' _I still don't get why he…_ ' She felt an urge to kiss him.

That was one thing that got her, he hasn't tried to do anything with her.

' _Does he want to do that?_ ' More questions plagued her as she heard the taps close and a clothed Sakura.

They looked at each other and the elder followed the lady of the house.

"What are we cooking?"

"I've had a roast in the oven since three and it's almost seven. I need you to do the rice and the eggplant." Ravel didn't even look at her.

"Will the others help out?"

"Asia is fixing a ham as well as some twice baked potatoes."

"So me and Hikari will help out more tomorrow?"

"You two will take care of bentos."

"Ok…"

As they entered they saw Asia putting the finishing touches on the ham and the potatoes. ' _They at first didn't know me that well but they wanted to protect me?_ ' She was putting the pineapple rings and the cherries in a bowl from the ham.

' _I'm a nobody...why would they want to protect me?_ '

' _ **You're not a nobody. Issei see's in you what he was. Now he's trying to get you to see how wonderful you are.**_ ' The dragon's voice rumbled in her mind.

' _H-How can you-_ ' She was nervous.

' _ **I'm connected to you as I am connected to Issei. So I hear**_ **all** _**of your thoughts.**_ '

' _E-Even the others?_ '

' _ **Even the others.**_ '

' _How am I wonderful? I brought on the problem with Diodora._ '

' _ **Diodora already had you in his sights. It was inevitable. You along with Ravel know how to cook**_ **very** _**well, and you put yourself before others. Only Issei is just as selfless, he's just more violent about it.**_ ' The dragon chuckled.

' _So...He wants to protect me because...I'm like him?_ '

' _ **Your scars aren't physical. He's a mess in his head, but you all have helped in healing him. You were talked down on, told who to heal and who you couldn't, and for those you couldn't, you felt agony.**_ '

' _...you're right…_ '

' _ **Issei will never tell you who you can't heal, he'll let you decide that for yourself. You were surrounded by people but felt isolated, now the group is significantly smaller, but it**_ **is** _**a family.**_ '

' _...Family...I like that…_ '

 **xXx**

Riser stood at the door of Issei's house with his queen and his mother. Lady Phoenix knocked on the door and a surprised Rias answered it.

"Is Lord Issei home?"

"Yes he is…"

"May we come inside?" Lady Phoenix looked at her.

"O-Of course! Sorry…" She moved out of the way and lead them to a living room. "Have a seat, I'll get Lord Issei."

She leaves as they seat themselves. In minutes Issei walks in and narrows his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"My son has agreed to learn from you." Lady Phoenix smiled at his confused look.

"Huh?"

"In how to be a proper lord. So will you let him live with you?"

Rias looked confused.

"I have an apology to make to you Lord Issei. I thought myself the better when you were obviously the better and wiser. I am sorry to have treated you and those with you with such disrespect. Will you forgive me?" Issei and Rias were silent, the former from shock and the latter from confusion.

"W-What about your peerage?"

"I have only gotten my queen back so far. I have to earn the others back, through your tutelage." The pompous arrogance was only slightly there.

"Well lesson number one, we are all equals here, so leave the pompous ass outside the door. Two, we all pull our share here, that means training and chores, the house don't fix itself. And three, your queen has to cover up." That earned a glare from Yubelluna, but Riser nodded.

"It shall be done."

"And one more thing, _please_ don't refer to yourself in the third person, it's _highly_ annoying."

"Your will be done my lord-"

"And _don't_ call me lord, I'm just Issei." This gained a confused look from Riser.

"Of course _Issei_."

"What would you have me do?" Yubelluna looked to him.

"After you change, set the table. Riser, do you have any contacts that can get ahold of some information that's proving a challenge for Tsubaki?" Issei looked to him.

"What would I get out of the deal?"

"Forgiveness. For how you treated your _sister_. And you would have to do more to earn _her_ forgiveness. But _I_ would forgive you. "

"I will get on it." He starts to bow.

"And don't bow, we're all equals here."

 **xXx**

Everybody sat down but Kiba was missing. As the food was being passed Ravel was _very_ close to Issei.

"Don't worry, if he dreams of hurting you I'll be taking his balls." Riser cringed as Issei grinned ferally.

"Now now Issei, no need to be _that_ violent, I still want grandchildren from him." Lady Phoenix looked at him. ' _And from you and Ravel as well._ '

"He behaves, he's golden."

"Kiba must be talking to Diodora's knight again." Rias smiled.

"She wasn't told to _not_ talk about her peerage." Tsubaki looked to the shocked Phoenix's.

"She's taking her orders literally." Lady Phoenix smiled. "And Issei, you can call me mom."

That made him sputter and look at her in confusion. "Wha?!" Riser started to look irritated but then smiled.

The other shocked looks came from everyone else.

"It's obvious that Ravel loves you and I hope to have healthy grandchildren from you two."

"Mom!" Ravel blushed and hid by turning her face into Issei's shoulder.

Issei blushed red and hung his head.

"Come now, I hope to have strong children from him too." Rias's comment was what made him get up and he and Ravel left them and the guests to go to their room.

"It's that easy to get him embarrassed?" Riser cocked an eyebrow.

"He doesn't seem to feel worthy of us, but he is." Akeno bowed her head. "He suffered so much when he was younger…"

"Issei isn't a perv." Koneko said and Hikari and Sakura nodded.

"When he saved us he gave me a shirt to cover up, the fallen that had kidnapped us took mine." Katase smiled.

"And he thinks he _isn't_ worthy?"

"He's worthy, he's even fighting for me…" Asia looked away.

"You're worth it." Rias smiled at her.

"Since he isn't here…" Akeno pulled out one of Issei's family albums.

Irina and Xenovia looked to the devils confused.

As the album opened a familiar picture fell out. When it hit the ground Irina picked it up and memories came flooding back.

"My...friend…" Only Xenovia seemed to hear her.

As her hand went to her mouth Rias looked at her. ' _No way in Hades will she get him._ '

"How do you know him?" Akeno looked at the shocked church member.

She then showed the picture of the four year old Issei and the other child with the holy sword.

"This is me." All stared in wonder at the major structural changes that had occurred.

"You look like a boy in this picture." Koneko deadpanned.

They then saw her take out a duplicate picture. "I kept only one thing...the church took everything but I kept this…"

"They took everything?" Lady Phoenix looked at the girl.

"Yes...it's to show that we're reborn in the Lord's eyes…"

"How terrible…" Yubelluna had a sarcastic tone.

"Ours is a life of sacrifice, I don't think a devil like you will ever understand." Xenovia kept her tone civil, but her eyes held rage.

"Everyone, behave." Sakura looked to Riser's queen and Xenovia.

"He must've been a good friend for you to have risked keeping that picture." Asia calmly looked to Irina.

"He was...what changed him, he was so happy…"

"His uncle." Hikari had a dead tone.

"Let's change the subject…" Riser looked to his queen.

Akeno placed the album in the middle of the table and Lady Phoenix chuckled.

"Riser, I remember the first time you-"

"Mother, please don't…"

"-brought in a toad, you scared your sister silly." Riser facepalmed and his queen giggled.

Lady Phoenix looked through the album and chuckled at a few of the pictures.

"These must've been his happy times." Hikari looked at a picture of a three year old Issei in a pool splashing about.

"He keeps them so he can see his parents. He wanted to ensure that you could always see your daughter, because she still has you." Rias looked to Lady Phoenix. "Looking at it from his perspective...I would be jealous and maybe a little hateful of most of us here."

"..." Akeno looks away and goes to the door.

"Well he can visit _any_ time he wants." Lady Phoenix smiles as Riser grimaces. "He would make for a _fine_ son-in-law."

"And now to continue _eating_." Murayama brought everyone's attention back to the food as Katase saved three plates.

 **xXx**

Issei sat with Ravel's head in his lap, his hand absentmindedly petting her hair. The couch in their room was big enough for more, but for now it was the two of them.

"Why the rush?" His voice seemed to boom in the quiet room.

"What?"

"Why does there seem to be a rush for me to get married to...anyone? I'm damag-"

"If you say you're 'damaged goods' I will pinch you. You're not damaged goods, you are one of the strongest people I know and _you_ saved me. I owe you more than I could _ever_ repay. A-And as for mom saying that I-I love you...she's right...I've been thinking about all the rumors that were spread, some with me diving in and dragging you along with…"

"I...I don't know how to deal with...love. I don't know what to do or say-" Her finger silenced him as he looked into her eyes.

She sits up in his lap and wraps her arms around his neck, her eyes seemed to have hypnotized him.

"Let me show you." Ravel gave him a tender kiss and when he tried to push her away she tightened her hold. "I am not worthy of you, but you saved me. Let me help you."

He finally gave up and kissed her back.

 **A/n:** Another fluffy chappy, and a spoiler alert, Genshiro is getting hos own chappy. As for an update schedule...I don't have one. I write when I'm inspired. Well please read and review, and I fully enjoy writing this. Ja-ne ^ _,^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Genshiro Saji sat at his desk and looked to what he considered to be the most beautiful girl in the world. ' _ **Did you forget? You're mine.**_ ' The rumbling voice in his head sounded feminine. ' _But are you here?_ '

' _ **I will find a way to be with you.**_ ' He knew she was serious.

' _I wonder what your human form would look like.'_

' _ **Pay attention, I don't want to tutor you in this as well.**_ '

He looked forward again only to sneak a peek at the girl again.

"-orld war 2, he was the most infamous dictator the world had ever seen, but for the bloodiest, that was Mao. Mao Zedong openly had people executed for going against the Chinese Communist Party. Now to get ready for gym." The students got up and headed out to the locker rooms.

' _ **He's here…**_ ' The voice trembled.

He saw the school thug with his group of males from his class, but instead of looking up to the pool where the girls were at the group didn't even _look_ in that direction. It was as if they were afraid of something.

' _That is strange...not even the perverted duo is looking…_ '

' _ **It could be because of Him.**_ '

' _Vritras...why does he do that? Isn't he a thug?_ ' He lined up for the pole vault.

' _ **All may not be as it seems.**_ '

' _He skips class, bullies others-_ '

' _ **But have you**_ **personally** _**seen this?**_ '

This made him pause and look at the thug with the burn mark.

"Your up." The gym teacher's voice broke through his thought process.

He took the pole and ran, placed it and vaulted, landing on the mat without knocking down the rod.

' _ **We need to talk to him. I sense that he is a dragon.**_ '

' _Another dragon? Not some other type?_ '

' _ **Yes, even though the small of devil is rather thick here, he smalls different.**_ '

He got off the mat and want to the track.

' _I'll talk to him and see what happens._ '

 **xXx**

He was lucky in the fact that his lunch period took place with the thugs. He was unlucky in the fact that he saw his romantic intentions best friend so...cozy with the thug.

' _I wonder what your lunch would taste like?_ '

' _ **It would be filling, but then I would want some filling as well.**_ '

He blushed heavily at that and decided not to think about that further.

' _Mom's doing better, the new meds she's on makes her sleepy though._ '

' _ **She saw something she shouldn't have. Even though she's telling the truth, they'll think she**_ **is** _**crazy.**_ '

He slowly ate his lunch and two of his friends came over.

' _After she saw dad murdered._ ' "Kira! Romero! How far did you level?"

"Dude! You should've been there! We pounded that boss's ass."

"I kited it while Kira kept the damage coming."

"We _really_ could've used your deathknight there, you're a badass tank."

"Sorry, I got sidetracked, it was about mom."

"Dude, no worries. It was family."

"Ya man, it's all a game, your mom is more important."

"What do you know about Hyoudou Issei?"

"Hyoudou-kun? All I know is that it is not wise to get him angry." Kira shuddered.

"Why?" Genshiro looked confused.

"Ok, you transferred in...he broke a kid's nose for just talking crap about him and a girl." Romero whispered to him.

"He broke his nose, all for talking? Sounds like he has an anger problem."

"It's why no one, and I mean _no one_ , messes with him or his groupies."

"Groupies?"

"The girls he has following him. The perverted duo tried to spread rumors of him and his harem, they were seen in the nurse's office with bloody noses."

"The parents of them tried to sue, but it went away."

"I still say it was a payoff."

"Dude! He has to be yakuza!"

As Genshiro looked out the window he felt a twitch and _knew_ he was being watched.

' _ **Don't look around.**_ ' The females dragons tone was serious. ' _ **Stretch.**_ '

He did as he was told and saw a girl looking very intently at him. She was wearing the Kuoh Academy school uniform, but she had black hair and bronze eyes. He seemed to look a bit too long because she then turned to look outside the window.

"Say that a little louder, he didn't hear you."

"Rias Gremory has been hangin offa him since she noticed him."

' _Rias Gremory…_ '

' _ **She has a devil's stink.**_ '

' _But what's the old saying? "There are many roads to the same destination". We could try through there._ '

' _ **Just be careful. You don't know what they'll do if you tell them you know. But that girl seems special.**_ '

' _The one that was staring at me? What do you get off of her?_ '

' _ **...wild hunt and rage. The smell of the fox is on her.**_ '

' _Is she safe?_ '

' _ **I don't know. Play it by ear with her. But remember, you are mine. I will have your eggs someday.**_ '

' _Vritra!_ ' He hung his head to hide his blush.

"You ok man?"

"Yeah, just didn't get enough sleep last night." Genshiro just waved his hand.

"Ya still have twenty minutes left, I'll get ya up." Romero looked up.

 **xXx**

He walked around the building, the last bell had rung, and he _knew_ he was being followed. As he left the school grounds he went into an alleyway and just stopped.

The girl with the bronze eyes just seemed to come from nowhere.

"You're good." She was leaning against the wall.

That's when he noticed her fox ears on her head and her three tails.

"Thanks, what do you want?" He looked at her.

"There's a group that you may fit in with...The Khaos Brigade, I'm here to make you an offer."

"Thanks but no, I like the world as it is." He smiled to her.

She gave a strained smile. "Have you heard the phrase ' _An offer you can't refuse?_ ' If you don't join…" A ball of fire appeared in her hand, and strangely enough, what seemed to be tattooed snakes wrapping down her arms, the heads on the palms of her hands.

"Well then, if this is how you negotiate…" His right eye turned black with red around the pupil, what seemed to be black metal arm guards and boots appeared on him with a black salamander on his left forearm guard. "I guess there's not much to discuss."

She threw her fireball at him only to have him dodge. He flipped behind her as he seemed to summoned chains. She started to change into an anthro form of a fox on hind legs with human hands, she then casted a spell where there were more of her.

His right eye saw the true one and the chains wrapped around here. As they touched her her power seemed to be drained from her.

"No! How-"

"My right eye sees the truth."

" **I'll deal with her."** The female dragon sounded angry.

"She's all yours."

With that the girl was dragged kicking and screaming into a ebony vortex till she was completely gone.

"Let me know what you find out."

' _ **It's been a**_ **long** _**time since I've interrogated a prisoner. I'm going to enjoy this.**_ '

' _At least leave her in a state where she can be returned._ '

' _ **She tried to hurt you-**_ '

' _For me?_ '

' _ **...fine.**_ '

 **xXx**

He was in his livingroom reading a manga when he felt a presence watching his house. When he looked outside he didn't see anything and went back to his couch. He then decided to go for a walk.

A priest was running as he turned a corner and almost slammed into him. "Run!"

"Ahhh...another soul that can be saved…" A man with white hair and a white trenchcoat with a gold cross on its back looked at him. "I can save your soul...how you will be redeemed is up to you…"

"No offense, but who are you?" Genshiro looked and seen the priest had gotten away.

"Freed Sellzen!" He made a theatrical bow, which showed him a golden blade and a few others in his coat. "But you let that poser priest get away….his sins are now yours. I would love it if you redeemed through blood…" He pulled the golden blade.

"Let's not and say we did." Genshiro started to back up. ' _This guy's crazy._ '

"Ah, ah, ah...That would be lying, and we can't have that. I can either cleave your head off now and save your soul or you can struggle, and die horrible slow. Your choice." His psychotic grin showed how unstable he was.

"There's always option three." Chains came from nowhere and wrapped around the crazy priest and sword. Genshiro ran for all he was worth.

' _ **He will kill you and I can't hold him while I have another.**_ '

' _That's why running is a good idea._ '

Back to where Freed was being held the chains slowly cracked till the ones holding the sword shattered.

"Oh I love my vengeful God! Grant me strength o Lord!" With that the golden sword glowed eerily, and with that the rest of the chains shattered.

"He ran off...the more time I have to take to find him, the more pain he'll receive." Freed then started walking down the way Genshiro ran down.

"Faith will move mountains."

Genshiro was sure he lost the crazy exorcist but ran into a police officer.

"Excuse me, have you seen anything strange tonight?"

' _Strange? Nah, just a crazy man with a sword hunting people for kicks. Nothing strange at all officer._ '

"No Officer, I did just get away from someone trying to rob me...but it's dark out and I didn't see their faces all that well."

"Where was this?"

"6th and Tomoe."

"I doubt they're still there, but I'll check it out, do you need help getting home?"

"No...no I'll be fine."

"Stay safe."

With that the Officer left with his hand on his pistol.

' _ **That weapon won't help him.**_ '

' _I sent him hopefully away from the crazy._ '

' _ **I have some good news, she broke way too easy.**_ '

' _Whats up?_ '

' _ **She knew that this Khaos Brigade actually made a warmongering fallen angel do something. Basically, if the three way war gets started again, then they can kill off all three parties and world will follow.**_ '

' _Do they know what they're doing?!_ '

' _ **She pieced it together, for her it was a spot of fun. The others involved in this seem to have no idea.**_ '

' _Now I'll have to talk to them...but I can't just do that. I'll need a way in that won't get me killed._ '

' _ **You could try and stop that priest.**_ '

' _Are you ready to let the other one loose?_ '

' _ **Not yet. I'll be playing with her for awhile longer.**_ '

He face-palmed.

' _No permanent damage please…_ '

' _ **For you, anything.**_ '

 **xXx**

He walked into his classroom, but didn't see his love interest at all. As he took his seat he also noticed the teacher hadn't arrived yet.

" _All members of the Student Council please come to the office. I repeat, all members of the Student Council please come to the office._ "

' _What's that for?_ '

' _ **I don't know...but we'll find out later.**_ '

' _How much later?_ '

"Look's like the class rep is gone to the meeting." Kira smiled.

"Yeah, but teach is _still_ a hardass." Romero shrugged.

"I bet it's about Hyoudou-kun!"

"This...AGAIN!"

"Dude, you _know_ I'm right, he _has_ to be Yakuza!"

"And if he is do you think he would be ADVERTISING it?"

"If I was, I wouldn't be." Genshiro looked to his friends.

" _See_! As I've been saying, he's _not_ Yakuza."

' _ **I'll be dropping her off in the dumpster-**_ '

' _Bad Idea...remember the alleyway?_ '

' _ **Yes?**_ '

' _There._ '

' _ **She tried to hurt you...but at least that alleyway was a dirt one and it rained. I have no problem with it.**_ '

' _Ok…_ ' He face-palmed, but his friends thought it was because of their conversation.

A black haired teacher walked in with a no no nonsense glare in her eyes.

"Class, turn to page 87."

 **xXx**

He was walking home alone and he looked around. ' _If they sent one, they could send another._ '

' _ **True...but they have no idea what has happened to her.**_ ' She sounded gleeful.

' _When they find out-_ '

' _ **I'll be ready for them. Now remember your magic studies.**_ '

' _Yes…_ '

When he got into his backyard he concentrated.

Black energy seemed to be going in between his hands and then he seemed to launch chains of black energy that wrapped around a scarred tree. The plant seemed to visibly wither and he stopped draining the poor plant. He then summoned what seemed to be an energy ball and gave it to the tree, which made the plant healthy again.

' _ **The tree has gotten stronger, you didn't almost kill it this time.**_ '

' _It has been my target, after all I don't want to practice on animals._ '

' _ **You will have to someday.**_ '

' _Not anytime soon._ '

He then went inside and made a meal and broke out his school homework.

' _ **You need to train as well. I love watching you as you do that.**_ '

' _Vritra!_ '

 **xXx**

 **A/n:** Yes, I kept him free, just like Issei is free. I would like to see where this goes. How about you all? Read and review please. Ja-ne. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The priest rounded the corner, the fear and panic showing in his eyes as a golden blade barely missed him.

Kiba cocked his head as the priest ran past him but the golden sword wielder stopped and smiled an off smile.

"Well, well...a devil in need of redemption? If you fall upon my sword God may forgive you…" The white haired man in the white trench coat that had a golden cross on the back put his golden sword in the ready position. "I always love redemption through blood."

Kiba summoned his unholy sword and then another one shaped like a lightning bolt.

"You're the one that needs to beg for forgiveness. I heard how you guarded three girls that I know."

"Ahh...a purge it is then." With that the crazy exorcist rushed forward and clashed with Rias's Knight.

Kiba landed two light cuts but a nick from the golden blade brought him to his knees.

"Its an Excalibur, do you like? You should be _honored_ to be the first devil purged by this mighty blade. But where are my manners? I'm Freed Sellzen."

"What do you mean the first?"

"Well I guess you do need to know, seeing as you are the first to die by it. It was created by merging two of the holy blades together. Do you see it's perfection?" The mad exorcist admired the blade.

Before Kiba could act a black rope type of thing latched into Freed and a visible weakness came over the insane priest.

"Got here just in time." A boy dressed in a Kuoh Academy school uniform had what seemed to be a black salamander attached to his left wrist with rope which was actually a tongue coming out of it's mouth.

"And you are?" Kiba looked to the boy.

"The Vritra dragon...learned of you."

"Another dragon?" Kiba looked confused.

The mad priest fell unconscious and his hand left the blade.

"I can't touch it but…"

"I'll take it along with." The boy with the black salamander on his wrist picked it up. "Let's get you home."

"Right."

 **xXx**

Issei looked annoyed as Kiba sat on a couch with his guest. Rias sat opposite with Tsubaki as the other boy couldn't help but stare.

" _ **Eyes back in your sockets.**_ " A familiar glow was on the boy's left hand, but it was black in color.

The voice sounded female as well.

"R-Right...I'm Genshiro Saji and my dragon sensed another dragon here. We want to join forces."

" _ **Vritra, it's been a long time.**_ "

" _ **It has Ddraig. But we come with an offer of some information.**_ " The rumbling tone silenced the room.

"Which is?" Issei looked at Genshiro.

" _ **Your human form thinks much of himself.**_ "

" _ **And it seems like you've fallen for yours.**_ "

Issei looked to Rias in an annoyed way.

"You've brought us this excalibur, and we thank you, but what is the information you offer?" Rias looked to Genshiro.

"The Khaos Brigade has the Ouroboros Dragon. Ophis. She is a powerhouse. All she wants is just to return to the dimensional gap and that's it, and she doesn't care how she does it."

"How did you come by this intel?" Kiba looked to him.

" _ **I asked her messenger when she tried to recruit him.**_ " This had Issei cock his eye in confusion.

"Why haven't they tried to recruit me?"

"You have the heirs to the heads of two devil families near you. Ones living with you and the other one might as well be."

" _ **And they've seen how you fought for them.**_ "

" _ **He fought for justice.**_ "

"As well as other things. I have to ask, you're a dragon, why don't you have a clutch?" Issei looked to Genshiro.

"...About that...since she is a lesser dragon I would only be able to reincarnate two others."

"Whereas Ddraig is a greater dragon. I see."

Xenovia and Irina walked into the living room and seen the golden sword on the table. A look of irritation was on the bluenettes face.

"...Someone perverted this...blade."

"How can you tell?" Kiba looked to the sword users from the church.

"The aura is...sickly."

"Well that's two of the blades." Kiba looked to the table.

"We have to set the spirits of the blades free." Xenovia brought out her blade and shattered the golden blade. That's when the blade evaporated and two medallions fell.

" _ **Galilei Valper.**_ " That name froze Kiba.

"I know that name, but from where?" Irina looked thoughtful.

"The Archbishop of Annihilation. The man that lead the holy sword project...the person that murdered my friends and nearly killed me." Kiba had rage in his tone.

" _ **And he's working with Kokabiel.**_ " The black glow had a serious tone.

Then it seemed a void opened up and out dropped the female fox- person. " _ **Now I'm done with her. The Khaos Brigade manipulated Kokabiel into doing this.**_ "

"So if the war starts that he wants...all the Brigade has to do is mop up…" Genshiro looked thoughtful.

"So the crazy guy is hunting people to try and pick a fight?" Issei looked to Genshiro.

Riser walked in and sat down.

"Yes."

"So what do we do?" Rias looked to Issei.

"I talk to the lazy prick and get him to tell me everything about the guy. He'll owe me for cleaning up his mess." Issei sat back fully annoyed.

"Your source?" Tsubaki looked to him as well as Riser.

"Yeah."

' _ **And you'll get to see that girl again.**_ ' Ddraig smiled.

' _Will you just_ _ **stop**_ _._ '

 **xXx**

Kokabiel looked to the old man. The old man looked to the insane priest. They both shifted in their chairs as the priest was on the floor.

"I will give you _**one**_ more chance. If you fail, you will die." The fallen in the room said in a very calm tone.

"Thank you master!" He backed out of the room and closed the door.

"He lost the Excalibur I gave him, we should get the other two that's in the city." Galilei looked to Kokabiel.

"I'll do that myself." He smiled like he _loved_ the thought.

"Do you plan on killing the dragon?"

"I'll toy with him first. Make him beg for it, then grant him his wish." The fallen got up and walked to the door.

"I'll merge the two we have left and and wait for the other two." The elder Archbishop sipped his wine.

"Remember to eat something, I'll need you sober for the ritual." He opened the door.

"Of course."

 **xXx**

Issei walked up to a very familiar door and knocked hard.

"Hey!" He slammed on the door again. ' _He sleeps deep!_ '

' _ **That he does.**_ '

"Come on you inconsiderate prick!" He banged on the door with his human strength.

The door opened and a nervous Mittelt looked at him.

"Is the bastard home?"

"Yes Issei-sama-"

"Please don't call me that. Just Issei. Could you get him?"

"Yes Issei-san."

He face-palmed as the girl went to get her master. He entered and closed the door, sitting in his customary chair.

"What is it now?" The Governor-General looked at his 'nephew' annoyed.

"Kokabiel. He was manipulated into doing the Khaos Brigade's work. He is here, having a psycho murder a bunch of people just to pick a fight. What I figured out is that when the dust settles or even before then, they'll strike and all three sides will be weakened. We'll need your help with this Unc."

"What a way to ask for help...still, I'll gather what I can and help you out. Of course that means you'll owe-"

"No one. I'll be dealing with him myself. Just help with the barrier we'll need."

"You have this all planned out, don't you?"

"If I was him, I'd hit the school where the heirs are at, leave some black and white feathers and laugh as they would come at me. The fight after that would destroy the city, erasing the evidence of me setting it up." Azazel nodded as he smiled.

"Are you going to kill him?"

"I'll have to more than likely." Issei looked down, his features set in a hard look.

"Don't feel guilty, that warmonger was always complaining anyway."

Mittelt walked in with some tea and handed Issei the first cup.

"I'm not going to feel guilty. He was stupid enough to buy into what they were selling, if he knew beforehand. If he didn't...he should've been smart enough to figure it out."

" _ **His lust for battle could've binded him.**_ " The Dragon's voice came from his left hand.

"Listen to him. But still, he deserves it."

"We all get blinded sometimes. All we need then is someone to wake us up. I'll try and not kill him, but if he pulls _anything_...he's dead."

"You can crash here tonight if you want."

"It's ok, if I _don't_ get home my housemates will tear through the city looking for me." Issei nodded to the girl and she refilled his cup. "Great tea though."

She beamed as she went back to the kitchen, a spring in her step.

"My friend, it's not uncommon to have many women attracted to you, if you want my advice? Pick one for now and if others catch your fancy, be sure it's ok with her."

"What is it with you people? I'm not worthy-"

"Yes you are." Mittelt squeaked as he looked at her confused.

"How?"

"Well...you complimented my tea...others have been here and have barely touched it or made advances. You haven't. You gave me respect even though I'm not of your rank."

"Rank? I have none."

"Wrong." Azazel looked at him smiling. "The power you give off tells others if you're an easy mark or not. Even now, even without trying your putting out as much power as me. So when you get angry, imagine what will happen."

Issei drained the tea he had been given and handed the cup to her.

"Thanks for the tea. I need to know how this guy works."

Issei spent three hours listening to Azazel...and drinking tea made by Mittelt.

 **xXx**

Tsubaki looked at the map and frowned. She then looked to Rais.

"Sona will help with the barrier, it will take the entire peerage."

"I-I can help." Genshiro looked at them sheepishly.

" _ **I completely disagree. You are**_ **better** _ **.**_ " Vritra sounded annoyed.

"In a stand up fight against one of the fallen general's? Not a chance." Genshiro shook his head.

"As he is now, he wouldn't last long." Tsubaki looked to the black glow.

" _ **But he is a**_ **dragon** _ **!**_ "

"He is a empowered human."

" _ **I can trap anyone I want-**_ "

"And keep him there forever?" Rias looked to the black glow.

"She's right. I'll lend your power to their barrier. It should be more than enough to reinforce it." Genshiro smiled.

"Sounds like a good plan. We can't get my king's sister or your brother involved." Tsubaki looked at them.

" _ **Your right. Since a barrier is a way of imprisoning, my energy will be**_ **very** _**helpful.**_ " The hurt tone was thick.

"I know you want to see him in action, but if he gets in a situation where he can't get out of…" Rias told the black glow.

"I can only drain just so much." Genshiro shrugged his shoulders.

Xenovia walked in looking like she had been in a fight. "Have either of you seen Irina?"

"No, why?" Akeno looked confused as she just walked in.

"I was ambushed by some fallen. Irina was looking in a different area."

Akeno and Rias summoned their familiars and with orders given they disappeared.

"How many?" Tsubaki looked to her.

"Four." The only thing out of place was her cloak which was torn, other than that there wasn't a scratch.

"How many sets of wings?" Rias looked to her in a business like fashion.

"They all had just one set."

"Should we look for her?" The question came from an unlikely source, Riser.

"We have our familiars looking for her, but if you want to help out, you can." Rias looked a little surprised.

"Then I will." He summoned his familiar and in a burst of fire they were both gone.

"Who was that and what happened to Riser?" Akeno looked to Rias.

"Maybe Issei is having a good influence on him?" The girls shrugged and left through the front door.

Ravel looked at everyone as they slowly left, Asia staying with her. "When he gets home we'll tell him what happened."

Asia nodded as Katase and Murayama stood guard over the house.

 **xXx**

Issei was walking home when he felt a pressure coming from a park, as he slowly approached the park he _felt_ the barrier. In a quick transformation he was armored up and he tore his way through it. What he found put a smile on his face.

Riser was regenerating as a fallen with five sets of wings threw another spear of light at him.

Issei boosted himself and placed himself like a shield in front of the downed noble.

"Kokabiel! Your fight is with me. You harmed one that is in my household." Issei summoned a spear of flawless adamantium.

"Ha! A child challenging _me_!"

"He didn't just hurt me, he hurt her to." Riser pointed to Irina.

"I meant her, but seeing as you actually took damage, I'll let you help me." Issei had a light tone in his voice. "Let's finish this and hash this out later."

"I admit I was playing with the devil. But I wanted to get a _good_ look at you. You pose no threat-" Issei was just gone from the fallens sight only to feel pain in one of his wings as a spear was put through it several times.

As he turned to deal with the dragon he was struck with white hot flames of a fireball.

"Do you have _any_ idea what you're going to do?" Issei's voice seemed to come from everywhere.

"Right the wrongs the others refuse to do!"

"And then get picked off by a dragon that's more powerful than me!"

Kokabiel dodged another fireball to feel a spear tip cut his face.

"At least I got what _I_ came for, you can have the whore." With that he left. "As for giving me the sight of my own blood, know that your death will be slow dragon!"

"I'll stay ranged for this one Issei." Riser stopped his flames and looked to the injured girl.

"His head will end up on a pike outside my door." Issei gently picked up Irina and his wings came from his back. "I'll meet you at home."

"Sure." Riser looked to his vanishing form as he took flight as well.

He could _feel_ Issei's anger which is why he was a ways back from him.

' _I've felt something like this before...back when I angered father…_ '

As he flew he noticed how Issei was protecting her in his arms. ' _He views them as being more important than himself...which is why he did to me what he did._ ' He shivered at the memory of feeling the hundreds of punches he felt, each one with the strength of Atlas behind it, before feeling the _burn_ of holy water.

' _No wonder my parents took away my peerage. I was lucky to_ still _be able to move around after the failure._ '

As he saw Issei land on a balcony he landed in his room. ' _Caliban owes me a favor, I'll call it in._ '

 **[** _ **Boost!**_ **]** Asia glowed with crimson energy as she laid her hands on the holy sword user, Irina's wounds healing to where not even a scar remained.

"Issei! Her wounds are healed, but only _she_ can replenish her energy." Asia sat with the girl and holding her hand.

Ravel could feel his ire. "Issei-chan, calm down." She hugged him from behind.

"She was under my care-"

"She went off by herself without telling anyone. She was lucky that she was found."

"She was found by Riser, and he was fighting Kokabiel." He just put his hands on top of hers.

"Then he has learned from you already."

"Or he fears the ass-kicking he would get if he didn't do something." Issei grumbled.

"Issei, we should contact the others and get them ready, if he has her sword then-" Katase looked to Murayama.

"It'll happen sooner rather than later...get on it." He looked to them and they both nodded.

An in stereo **[** _ **Boost!**_ **]** could be heard and his swordsmen were gone.

 **xXx**

 **A/n:** I hope you all like what I threw in here, I am using your advice as well as still keeping my mistakes up, it helps to remind myself. Thanks for reading and please review. Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The old man had the three Excalibur's an equal distance apart, each surrounded by a holy aura. The design was always moving. The holy magic suddenly boosted and all three blades glowed and then ceased to be. What appeared in the center of the ritual area was a new blade. It had a straight edge with a hooked hilt. The ball glowed as it floated in mid air.

"Go and be the holy warrior you were meant to be." The old man stepped out of the way and the psycho stepped up and took the blade.

"This power…"

"We have guests." Kokabiel motioned from his throne in the sky.

"Repentance through blood...I love when that happens…" Freed drew a line in the dirt.

"Ya know, you shouldn't let psychos out without their meds." Issei stepped up with his clutch.

"Meer weaklings…" With a flick of his wrist a massive spear of light appeared and completely destroyed the gym. "Since your so weak I'll watch you struggle."

Pits opened up and three dire sized cerberus climbed out.

In a flash of red light Issei was armored up and moving.

 **[** _ **Boost!**_ **]** His speed doubled.

 **[** _ **Boost!**_ **]** Katase and Murayama joined him as theirs sounded in stereo.

 **[** _ **Boost!**_ **]** Ravel stood there concentrating as a fireball doubled in size.

 **[** _ **Boost!**_ **]** Asia calmly looked at the group as her rings glowed with crimson energy.

As the hellhounds advanced Rias threw a destructive bolt. "Don't think you can leave us out of this."

Kiba was a blur and buried his holy eraiser into the shoulder of one of the beasts.

Koneko blocked a massive paw as Akeno threw lightning, stunning the beast.

Rias threw a destructive bolt and ended the beast's life.

Katase and Murayama were tag teaming one of the beasts, one head got lucky as it breathed a gout of fire, Murayama screamed in pain, but was cut short as Asia healed her.

 **[** _ **Boost!**_ **]** Murayama looked angry and rushed the beast, she was now very naked.

 **[** _ **Boost!**_ **]** Katase brought her sword down on the neck of one of the heads, slicing it right off.

The beast howled in pain as it tried to maneuver around. As it moved Murayama screamed a warcry and took another of the beasts head.

 **[** _ **Boost!**_ **]** Ravels fireball doubled in size and then she threw it, hitting the one Issei was fighting. When the smoke cleared one of the heads was dead, burned.

Issei punched the hellhound as hard as he could, another head died as it was caved in.

 **[** _ **Boost!**_ **]** It came in stereo from Katase and Murayama, they both brought their blades down and ended the beast's life.

Kiba and Koneko helped out Issei in bringing down the last hellhound.

Then they heard clapping.

"Bravo! Bravo indeed. Time for me to have some fun." Kokabiel threw a spear of light aiming for Asia. "And the first rat to die is the heritic."

 **[** _ **Boost!**_ **][** _ **Boost!**_ **][** _ **Boost!**_ **][** _ **Boost!**_ **]** Issei launched himself and got there just in time to take the hit full on.

As the spear pierced him he threw himself to where it would spare Asia.

" _Noooooooo_!" Ravel grew angry as she readied another ball of flame.

 **[** _ **Boost!**_ **][** _ **Boost!**_ **][** _ **Boost!**_ **]** She then threw the massive ball of flame that struck the ten winged megalomaniac.

 **[** _ **Boost!**_ **][** _ **Boost!**_ **][** _ **Boost!**_ **]** Healing energies wrapped around Issei and the massive hole in his chest closed slowly.

Riser stepped forward and looked to Issei's unconscious form and then to Asia.

Flame wrapped around him as he walked forward.

"He is many things...but he is true to his own. Yubelluna!" His queen walked forward with a small bottle.

She opened it and a drop hit Issei.

Issei awoke, his eyes blazing with crimson energy.

Asia fainted as the energy left her. Ravel threw fireball after fireball, anger flowing off of her. Hit after hit, it didn't seem to show any damage, until one ball struck Kokabiels groin.

"Enough!" He readied another spear, but didn't get a chance to throw it.

 **[** _ **Boost!**_ **][** _ **Boost!**_ **][** _ **Boost!**_ **][** _ **Boost!**_ **][** _ **Boost!**_ **][** _ **Boost!**_ **][** _ **Boost!**_ **][** _ **Boost!**_ **][** _ **Boost!**_ **][** _ **Boost!**_ **]** Issei just vanished.

Then the fallen seemed to move as he was struck several times.

A pair swords appeared in Issei's hands and a pair of the fallen wings were sheared off.

The psycho ran forward only to have Xenovia get in his way. "Repent Father, your sins are many."

Kiba walked to where Valper was at.

"You...you killed innocent children."

"All for the greater good."

"What greater good!?" Kiba pulled his blade.

"Her partner got the benefits of the research…" Vaiper pointed to Xenovia.

"It's not her fault. It was you that lead the research."

"Here. A token then." Valper produced a small gemstone.

"W-What's that?" Kiba looked at the clear stone.

"The leftovers."

Kiba looked angrily over to the Archbishop.

" _Leftovers?!_ They were _people_!" Kiba stormed forward.

"There is no greater glory in the service of god-" The old man was interrupted as the Knight of Rias Gremory charged him.

"This is for Anika! John! George! Anna!" With each slice the old man got he shouted a name.

The gem glowed and wisps came from it. "Fredrick! Stacy! Ellen!"

A hand of a little girl stopped him from killing the old man.

" _Don't...don't kill him._ " The girl looked at him pleadingly.

"Why!? He deserves it!" Kiba growled out.

" _It's what he wants_."

"Then what should I do?!"

" _Our prayers go with you._ " With that the spirits glowed as his holy eraser glowed.

Holy energy mixed with demonic and the sword changed. Black with a golden edge and glowing holy and demonic runes.

"That's...that's impossible…" The old man was awed.

"They would want me to forgive you...I'll let you live."

"Holy energy can't be in the same vessel as demonic unless...god is dead…" The old man looked shocked as a spear of light silenced him.

"I was hoping to save that for later but might as well spill it. _I_ killed god and the five rulers of hell." Kokabiel dodged as he was now down two sets of wings.

"No way…" Xenovia seemed to stop, the psycho seemed to smile.

"My master is sooo much better...o to be in service of god." He raised his blade only to have it blocked by an adamantine blade Issei was holding.

"All that means is we make our own way." Issei looked to the girl.

"Aren't you forgetting something? Your fight is with me." Kokabiel launched a spear of light at Ravel.

Riser stepped in the way and took the full blow. After the flames of regeneration died down he looked at the fallen with hate.

"Who do you think you're fighting here? I am the immortal Phoenix!" He then summoned his familiar.

When the bird materialized he looked to his master.

"Kill." The bird flew at the fallen and breathed fire on him.

Issei was then behind the fallen again and sliced off another set of wings. Xenovia got up and swung at the psychopath priest. When her blade connected his sword shattered and three medallions fell to the ground. As she was coming in for the kill stroke Kiba stopped her.

"He knows things, let him live. Father, I forgive you for your _sins_. I forgive Galilei Valper of his sins as well...its what they would want me to do. But I will _never_ forget."

The bird took hit after hit, always coming back in a burst of flame, as Issei took his final pair of wings a being broke through the barrier.

" _ **Albion?**_ " Ddraig sounded confused.

" _ **Ddraig, don't be so shocked. We're here for this vermin.**_ " The white armored and blue gemmed with wings of energy looked down to the now wingless fallen.

"I will not be beaten this easily!" He summoned a massive spear of light and threw it to Albion.

" _ **Vali...do you intend on toying with him?**_ "

"No. _**Divine Dividing**_." The spear went to half of its size in an instant.

 **[** _ **Divine Dividing**_ **]** It shrunk again as it flew. The person's tone was almost emotionless.

 **[** _ **Divine Dividing**_ **]** By now it was the size of a normal spear.

 **[** _ **Divine Dividing**_ **]** A javelin.

 **[** _ **Divine Dividing**_ **]** A long sword.

 **[** _ **Divine Dividing**_ **]** A dagger.

 **[** _ **Divine Dividing**_ **]** A toothpick.

 **[** _ **Divine Dividing**_ **]** Nothing.

Kokabiel made like he was going to run, but he was encased in ice. Azazil looked to a bloodied armored Issei.

"Did ya have to take his wings?"

"He aimed for my family."

"...I see. Seeing as the crazy is still alive I'll take him." He moved to pick freed up but was halted by Xenovia.

"...Is god really dead?"

"Yes." The voice was a new one.

When everyone turned they saw the Archangel Michael.

"Why...why keep the truth from us?"

"It was to keep the system of miracles and blessings going...I hate to do this...but since you know, you'll have to be-"

"Banished. What is it with you people!?" Issei still riding the high of his adrenalin stormed up to heavens leader.

"When god died he left behind a system which is now starting to crumble." Michael looked down in shame.

"You can stay with me." Issei looked to Xenovia as he dismissed his armor.

"I didn't trust you...I tried to argue with you...and you will take me in? Why?" She looked at him confused as he picked up Asia.

"Everyone needs family." Michael and Azazel smiled at that. Riser nodded in understanding.

"We'll send Irina home with the medallions. She gets to finish the mission impossible that they were given." Issei turned around and was then confronted with Rias and Akeno.

"We want to thank you _Lord_ Issei." They both bowed as he sputtered shocked.

"I _hate_ -"

"You are truly deserving of the title." Rias looked at him as she raised herself. The devils that were there all bowed to him, including Risers familiar.

Sona walked up with her peerage and Saji. She bowed deeply to him and forced Saji to do the same.

"This day is yours, you did clean up _our_ mess." Azazel looked at him as he summoned Mittelt.

When Vali took off his armor he looked at Issei.

"Red and White can work together...now I've seen everything."

" _ **Don't hold your breath.**_ " Ddraig had an annoyed tone.

" _ **He did it on Azazel's orders.**_ " Albion was blase about it.

"I admit about knowing about both of them...but at least one step has been taken in a _good_ direction…" Said Fallen looking around like he was innocent.

"That now begs a question. Should these skirmishes between us still happen?" Michael looked to Azazel.

"Nah." The red haired leader of the underworld appeared. "We need to have a sit down and a talk."

"A little late?"

"I had a client."

"Ah…"

"SONA-CHAN!" Said girl seemed to freeze.

"No...You didn't!?"

"She was so worried about you." Sirzechs laughed as Sona was bowled over by a girl in a pink tutu that had a faux star on the chest with plastic chibi angel wings sewn onto the back.

"Areyoualright?Areyoualright?Areyoualright?" The girl was talking in rapid fire happy/worry.

"Yes…" Sona glared at Sirzechs.

"Great!" The black haired girl in a tutu turned to give a Issei a once over.

She nodded her approval. "I give you full permission to marry my sister."

Issei just face-palmed and turned around.

"Oh to suffer as you do…" Vali chuckled and picked up the block of ice and the psycho. As he flew off they could hear him laughing.

"We'll make things right by morning, Rias, could you take care of the pool?" Sona looked to the red haired housemate of Issei.

"Only if Issei helps."

"I don't see why not."

"I'm going home and getting some sleep." Issei was joined by Ravel as he left the campus grounds.

Tsubaki fell in line as did the rest of his housemates.

"She has no interest in marriage."

"Are you sure? I've had to take her on dates."

"In her own way she is worried about you." Tsubaki laced her hand with his.

"I just...don't see what the fuss is all about…"

"There are many lords and ladies that shouldn't even hold their titles...They treat those under them with disdain or carelessness that they are blase to their suffering. You actually _care_ about those under-"

"You're _not_ under me. If anything I'm below-"

"You are _above_ us." Akeno looked at him. "You take care of your own."

"Before I met you, I thought of my peerage as my playthings. I just couldn't see why Rias would treat hers the way she does. You even made a deal to where Ravel could see our parents whenever she wanted, I now understand why. You have no blood family left, so you make your own." Riser walked along with his queen.

"I am taking the day off."

"Yes you are, you deserve it."

"Which one of us are you going to marry first?" Rias enjoyed his blushing face.

"Rias! Give him time to think on that. After all we do get to wear swimsuits around him next week." Akeno giggled and he just hung his head.

Xenovia looked lost in thought. "Rias...how does one become a...devil?"

"I do need a Knight. And since he considers you family, would you like to be my Knight?"

"Yes."

"We'll take care of that when we get home." Rias smiled and nodded to Akeno.

When they got home they found the broken body of Fabienne on his gate. Quickly Kiba checked her over and found her still alive.

"That bastard-"

"Kiba." Said boy saw the look in Issei's eyes. "I owe him more than you do...if you want to help me rip him limb by limb, I'll let you."

"Let's get her inside. He more than likely took his piece from her." Rias helped Kiba pick her up and take the wounded girl inside.

The swordsman looked at how they treated the girl she assumed was an enemy.

' _I_ will _have his babies._ '

"I'll contact father and see if he could use a knight." Riser went to his room.

Everyone made the girl comfortable as possible as they got water, blankets, and bandages.

"It's going to be a long night." Issei massaged his temples.

 **xXx**

 **A/n:** Well, another great chappy if I do say so myself, do you thing Issei is too overpowered? Thats my biggest question. Please review! ^_^ Ja ne.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Issei was scrubbing the inside of the pool along side his housemates in his trunks, _most_ of his scars showing. Ravel was cleaning next to him on purposefully getting in between him and Rais. She couldn't be everywhere at once and Akeno took advantage of it.

"Ooops, silly me, I dumped the bucket wrong and back splashed water on my white shirt, and all my bras are in the laundry." Her nipples were showing through the wet shirt as she rolled her shoulders back.

Issei just kept his head down and turned the other direction...right as Rias 'slipped' and picked herself up.

"I'm so sorry, it was my turn to do laundry. All of mine are in the wash as well." She rolled her shoulders back as well, her nipples showed through the wet fabric.

Issei handed the brush to Kiba and left the pool. "Bathroom."

Akeno looked to Rias and grinned. Rias smirked and went back to scrubbing an area.

Koneko looked up and to her king, and then waited till he was out of sight to go after him.

"Bathroom." Koneko had a deadpan tone.

"What's his problem?" Asia looked concerned.

"He still doesn't know how to handle women throwing themselves at him." Kiba looked to her.

Ravel leaned her brush against the wall of the pool and left.

Katase and Murayama summoned up elements and cleaned the pool quicker.

 **xXx**

Issei sat in the bathroom stall looking at the door. When he heard the door open and closed he hoped it was Kiba.

"Issei..?" Ravel's concerned tone for his attention.

"...Yes?"

"...I did bring an extra shirt." She leaned her back against the locked door to the stall.

"I didn't want to dirty a shirt with something that would stain." She smiled.

"The one I bought is black." He smiled.

He unlocked the door and opened it. She took his hand and interlaced her fingers with his.

"What is it about me that...you like?" He looked into her eyes.

"Your honest, kind, and...when everyone else believed my brother...you believed me."

"You had the scars to prove it." She pulled him from the stall and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Really?" His small tone got her to look deep into his eyes.

"Really. I love you." He looked at her and then confused.

"I...I don't know what to do now…"

She then took his lips with hers and slowly licked his top lip.

"Just kiss me." His hands roamed down and squeezed her firm butt and she moaned. That's when the door opened and Koneko looked at them.

"Rias needs to see you."

"...I'll be right there…" He seemed to be agitated.

"We'll finish later…"

"If we get time." He walked out followed by the girls to see his swordsmen cleaning by magic, which had made it clean _very_ fast.

Akeno waited till they were finished and then filled the pool.

"Now for us to change." Rias looked at him and winked, completely missing his annoyed look.

"Fine." He sat and waited.

Ravel was out first in a simple black and gold bikini, Akeno was in a swimsuit that had a 'v' starting just below the bellybutton and just covering the nipples as it went up.

Rias was in a simple white bikini with gold rings connecting the important parts. Katase and Murayama were wearing more conservative suits, colorful one pieces. Asia and Koneko were in the school one piece suits. Strangely Xenovia had yet to be seen. Ravel did a simple cleanse spell and Issei was clean as well as his trunks. Kiba came out and started doing laps. Tsubaki came out in a simple blue with silver dragons bikini.

"What are you doing here?" Rias looked to her.

"Sona told me it was ok, she also needed me to tell you that your brother will be here for family day."

"My father's not coming?"

"He'll be indisposed with setting up the conference."

"Your holding it here?" Issei looked to her.

"It's what her brother decided." Tsubaki took out some suntan oil and started on her arms.

"Issei, do you know how to swim?" Koneko looked at him.

"Yes, why?" A little of the annoyance was in his tone.

"Nevermind…" A dejected tone was heard.

"Sorry...I'll teach you." He got up off the bench and got in the water.

She looked at him and then got in the shallow end.

"He hasn't commented on our swimsuits…" Akeno looked to Rias.

"He may need to help us with the oil-"

"It's ok, I'll do that." Ravel looked at them annoyed. She then ensured they were _well_ taken care of.

"Kick. Kick. Kick. Kick." Issei instructed.

Koneko held into his hands for dear life looking like a cat in water. After a lap in the water he stopped and she nearly collides into him.

"Umm...Issei?" Asia looked at him embarrassed.

"...Yes?" He managed to keep his annoyance hidden.

"I...I don't know how to swim-"

"Jump in."

' _ **Calm down.**_ ' Ddraig felt what he was feeling.

' _I am._ '

' _ **No, you're not. I know**_ **why** _**you are, but don't take it out on them.**_ '

' _I'm not-_ '

' _ **As you are linked to me, they are linked to you.**_ '

He then noticed how his swordsmen and Ravel were acting.

Katase and Murayama were ignoring everyone and Ravel was _helping_ Rias and Akeno with suntan oil rather... _forcefully_.

He then forced the annoyance into the back of his mind.

Asia was even trying really hard to get his mind off of what was annoying him.

' _Thanks._ ' "Kick. Kick. Kick. Kick."

"Ravel, could you check up on Xenovia?" Rias looked to her.

"I'll knock on the door." Issei got out of the water and left the area.

Rias looked annoyed as Akeno looked at the locker room area.

"Is he avoiding us?"

"How many times have you ended up in _our_ bed?" Ravel have her a scalding look.

"Right." Akeno took some of the look as well, diffusing it somewhat from Rias.

 **xXx**

Issei knocked on the female locker room door and waited, when he heard nothing he opened the door a crack.

"Are you ok?" ' _Did I miss her?_ ' As He was about to leave a hand shot out and pulled him in.

The girl with the green streak in her bangs quickly locked the door and slowly turned around. She was in a green and black bikini with gold rings connecting the strings.

"I...I was wondering if I...I looked ok…" She looked away, and if he was a _normal_ human the darkness would've hid her blush.

"All the important parts are covered, that's what counts, right?" He looked at her. He noticed her blush.

"It's my first time wearing something like this…" She sat by him looking somewhat embarrassed.

"If you're wondering if it looks good on you...I'm not the one to ask. I wouldn't know."

"I...I now want the life of a normal woman…" She looked at him as he looked at her confused.

"What's normal? I've lived with dragons voice in my head since I was young. You're you, you can't be anything else-"

"I want to have a family." This made his eyes go wide. "And you've proven to be strong. I know you can give me strong children-"

"I'm not that-"

"You are. You blocked for me when I had a moment of weakness…" She took his hand and placed it on her breast. Her grip was strong as he was still shocked.

"Uhhh…" The brain lock was broken.

Ravel entered via teleport circle.

"I had a _feeling_ something was going to happen." Her look was focused on Rias's new Knight.

"And with that-"

"Don't get in my way." Xenovia have her a cold glare.

Issei was quick to pull his hand back and swiftly got up. "Let's not destroy the place."

Ravel nodded and unlocked the door, he was through it as soon as it opened.

"Coming?" Ravel gave Xenovia a look.

"Yes." The bluenette followed as soon as Ravel got out of the way.

 **xXx**

Issei walked into the pool area right as Rias got up, 'forgetting' that her top wasn't tied.

"Rias, your brother also says that you should also unseal your bishop." Tsubaki got his attention with that.

"Bishop?" He looked to her and then away.

"Yes...Gasper...She is a...special case…" Rias looked away thoughtfully.

"What's so special?" He looked into the air.

"It's her sacred gear, Forbidden Balors View. The power is more than she can handle." Kiba earned a glare from Akeno.

"Issei...Can you help with her?" Kiba looked to him.

"Ugh...sure...I remember learning how to handle mine…But you owe me."

"Which will be paid in full." Tsubaki gave him a smile.

"How-"

"The great Sirzechs did want this to be a surprise...but he mentioned giving you an estate in the underworld." Tsubaki looked up at him.

"...all for training someone?"

"Wait till you see her power." Koneko looked at him.

He then jumped into the pool and went to a corner. Rias looked to Tsubaki annoyed as the other girl smiled.

As Akeno was about to join him that's when Ravel joined him on his right side. She then joined him on his left.

Rias went back to sunbathing as Tsubaki had a content look on her face.

"Ok...is Gasper a guy or a girl?"

"Gasper is a girl...she is half-human, half-vampire, a daywalker, but vampires take pedigree even more seriously than devils." Akeno took in a breath.

"So, treated like a red headed step child on one side and loathed by humans…" Issei regretted feeling annoyed at Rias. "How old is she?"

"Nine." Akeno could see him scowl.

"Move her in." He then looked at her. "Where are her parents?"

"They actually let her be staked out in sunlight-" Issei's eyes became hard as diamond.

"I'm going to kill them-"

"Rias dealt with them and rescued her." Akeno then saw the reason she loved him so.

"Was it quick?"

"Yes-"

"Then they didn't suffer."

"Issei…" Ravel nodded to him.

"Right…" He buried the anger again.

"Would you like to meet her?" Rias sat by him.

"Yes." The answer was quick.

"We'll be breaking the seal later today." She then laid down by him.

"...if people want to torment her-"

"We'll handle it." Koneko sat by him.

" **Remember the exercises I had you do?"** The deep voice came from his hand.

"Yes?"

" **Do those."**

"Only you'll have to have her throttle down-"

"No...he had me use every bit I had. It helped me get over the fear quickly." He shook his head. "Ravel-"

"I know." She smiled at him. "I'll talk to my brother about setting up a training area."

"...How many places did you destroy?" Katase looked at him as she and Murayama sat by the group.

"Remember when that one construction company got a few awards for quick demolitions?" They nodded. "That was me practicing before I could undo what I did. Destroying is easy, creating is hard. I learned to do both."

"So should we help-"

"I'll train her." Issei stopped Murayama. "I know how to help someone with out of control power."

Rias smiled as Tsubaki had a knowing look.

"Will you need to be alone with her?" Akeno had a joking tone.

"No...just...be ready." He completely missed the tone she had.

 **xXx**

Issei and household stood in front of what seemed like normal double doors...that had what seemed to be police tape across it. Rias held out her hand and the tape evaporated.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" She looked at Issei.

"Yes."

She opened the door and in it they saw a little girl's room with a blonde haired girl that looked up scared.

"No…" The girl tried to hide in a corner.

"Gasper…"

"No! I won't come out…"

"Hey…" Issei sat on his haunches.

"W-Who are you?"

"Issei Hyoudou. I know what you're going through." Issei looked kindly to her.

"No you don't! No one does!" She looked back into the corner trying to ignore them.

"I have a dragon in me that's overflowing with power...and I learned how to control it the hard way. I'm still here." She slowly looked at him. "I need to talk privately with her, with your permission Rias."

"Granted." They all left sans Issei and Gasper.

"I'll admit one thing, you had it rougher than me...but then I was physically abused by my uncle." He took off his shirt and showed her his scars.

Her eyes widened like saucers.

"T-Those had to hurt…" She covered her mouth like she had said something bad.

"They did." He sighed. "The one on my face came from a wood burning stove...but I was already learning magic by that time, I always had to push out the _full_ power of it so that I could get used to it. It wasn't easy and it hurt like hell...but I was stronger for it. Would you allow me to teach you?"

"B-But I'll be nothing but a waste of time and-"

"You're not a waste of time. If anyone ever hurt you little sister, I would bury them."

"Little sister?"

"Rias's peerage is like my own family. So you're now my imouto. And it's a big brothers job to protect his imouto. I'll train you as I was trained...by a dragon."

"What's the first thing you did?"

"I gained confidence in myself."

"How do you do that?"

"Imagine your power, your energy, as a sphere." She did as she was told and a small purple sphere appeared.

"What do I do with it?"

"Just hold it."

"Hold it?" The energy began to warp.

"Concentrate." His tone was gentle as he gave the command.

The energy went back to a ball.

"Now practice just holding it for a half an hour a day. Then we'll get to your sacred gear." He smiled at her.

"B-But-"

"As soon as you can hold this without a second thought, we'll get to your sacred gear." He smiled to her. "Now, would you like to come home?"

Her energy winked out and he could see the war raging inside her. She slowly nodded and got up.

"I...I'm scared…"

"I'll protect you." His smile eased her fears a little.

He offered her and hand and she took it.

 **xXx**

 **A/n:** I gender bent Gasper, I felt that it was what the character needed. Please review and thanks for reading. Ja ne ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Gaspers room was donned in pink and ribbons with lacy curtains. She was sitting on her four post bed holding her black ball of energy, sweating as the timer went off. As it dissipated she went to her private bathroom and disrobed, turning on the faucets to a comfortable temperature. As she slipped into the shower she washed herself as she slipped into a deep thought.

' _He's been letting me do this on my own for a week now and he_ trusts _me to do it...why?_ ' She started on her blonde hair with the shampoo and conditioner.

' _My power is separate from my gear...is that what he's trying to teach me?_ ' She stopped and let the soap do its job.

' _But my gear depends on me...my power was weak...and it needs to get stronger._ ' She rinsed herself off.

She then turned off the water and stepped out. As she toweled off she looked at herself in the mirror.

' _We're not related by blood…_ ' She tuned out her hunger for the blood. ' _But he calls me his_ sister _._ '

She got dressed in jeans and a shirt that had a bat on it. Her sneakers were black.

She then went down and into the kitchen, and she saw Sakura cooking.

"Oh, hey… how were your exercises?"

"I still have trouble…"

"Well, I could teach you some kendo-"

"N-No...thanks… I just need to be like onii-sama."

"They're going to schedule the talks for next week, but Azazil said there was an easy way for you to gain mastery...drinking Issei-chans blood."

"NO! No blood...I can't stand the taste." Gasper grimaced.

"What's going on?" Issei walked in.

"It's nothing Issei." Sakura gave him a smile.

"I...I don't want to drink your blood…"

"And I won't force you to." He sat down and Gasper sat next to him.

"But…"

"The easy way is never a sure bet. Where are the others?" Issei looked around.

"Hikari and Ravel are sparring, Rias and Tsubaki are helping take care of the plans for the conference, Asia is with Koneko, Xenovia, and Kiba shopping. Riser went with Yubelluna to some function in the underworld."

"Akeno?"

"With Rias. They also want you at the conference."

"Why?" Issei looked confused.

"They need you there to sign off on your part."

"And what part is that?"

"I don't know."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, let's get down to business. Show me." He looked at her and she showed him her sphere of energy.

"Much quicker, good. I can still see some strain though, in another week you should be good by my guess."

" **Maybe, but give another week to confirm."** The red glow had a neutral tone.

"Alright. But grats on how fast it came up."

"Thank you Onii-san."

"Here you are." Sakura put the food in front of them.

She then took some for herself and sat with them.

"We'll meet you all at school." He hummed in appreciation of her cooking.

"Issei, we'll have to catch up to everyone in kendo."

"I know...its annoying but _I_ am apart of that club."

"At least you'll have sparring partners."

"True."

 **xXx**

Genshiro leaned up against the building when he felt _pressure_ on the back of his neck, he looked around and seen a boy dressed in black with white hair and blue eyes.

"Not exactly the dragon I was looking for, but still a dragon nonetheless…"

"And you are?" Genshiro tried to look calm.

"Vali, I carry the Vanishing Dragon."

" **Albion?"**

" **Vritra?"**

" **You look well."**

" **Same to you."**

"You know each other?" Genshiro looked to his hand where the black glow was.

" **Old boyfriend."**

" **Come now, I know it's been awhile-"**

" **It was the human wench I smelled on you."**

" **And yet you have fallen for your avatar."**

"Albion, behave."

" **As you wish."**

"What are ya here for?"

"The conference, my boss has me here as 'security'."

"I see, well this place is-"

" **Albion."** Issei stood there.

" **Ddraig, so that was the rotten smell that wafted through."**

" **Boys! Enough!"**

"I'm here for peace, you?" Issei looked primed.

"I'm working for Azazil, and he wants peace."

Vali stared down Issei and Issei wasn't backing down.

"Anyone want coffee?" Genshiro looked between the two heavenly dragon bearers.

The two heavenly dragon bearers just looked at him.

"Sure." Issei shrugged and backed off.

"Whatever." Vali followed behind them.

They got to the vending machine and the bearer of the prison dragon paid for all three of their drinks.

"I'm still learning the grounds here." Vali leaned against the wall.

"So-"

"Why the hate?" Issei looked to his left hand.

" **He's the one that-"**

" **No! You're the the one-"**

" **Children!** Whatever you were fighting over is long over with. What we need is a united front because of the Khaos Brigade." Issei kept control over his voice.

" **I agree."** Albion's voice rumbled.

"Why-"

"They want to destroy what we hold dear." Vali's voice was sharp.

" **Don't expect for me to work willingly with him."** Ddraig tone was sharp.

"You don't really have a choice old man."

" **Of course I do, but I trust your judgement."**

A freshman ran up looking winded and looked to Issei. "G-Gasper-chan needs help-"

Issei's eyes went hard. "Where?"

"Th-The gym-" Issei stormed in that direction.

The other two dragons followed.

 **xXx**

The two older girls had Gasper cornered. One sneered as the other one loomed over her.

"We know you're loaded, cough up whatever you have."

"But I don't-"

"Do it and we'll go easy on ya."

When Gasper didn't move the way the bullies wanted, one backhanded her and she fell.

"Looks like you had an accident. Loser." The one looming over her kicked her in the stomach and she doubled over.

They started laughing and looked like they were going to go through her pockets. When Issei came up and saw her on the floor he pulled both bullies hair, both shrieking in pain.

"Looky what I have here...Gasper-chan, did these two do this to you?" He looked at her as she nodded.

He smiled viciously and was about to do something when Tsubaki walked up.

"Put them down."

"Why?" The girls looked pleadingly at Tsubaki.

"I can make this go away, if you break them then the law gets involved."

"They hurt imouto." She could see the fury in his eyes.

"Sona will punish them... _harshly_." Her frozen tone registered and the pleading looks turned to terror. "Now let them _go_."

"Fine." He roughly let them go and helped up Gasper. "Come on. I'll get you an ice pack."

"You two, follow me. And _don't_ try and duck out, it will only make it worse." Tsubaki gave them a frosty look. That's when two more from the student council disciplinary committee showed up.

She nodded to them and they took away the bullies.

"I'll see you at home Issei-chan." She bowed to him and left.

Issei shrugged and lead Gasper, and by extension Vali and Genshiro to the nurse's office.

With the nurse out and a mental call Asia showed up.

"I'll make you all better…" She summoned her rings and the glow left her hands and wrapped around Gasper, her wounds healing as if she never had them.

"What were you going to do to them?" Genshiro looked at issei, Vali listened closely.

"They liked to bully, I was going to show them what happens when they mess with my little sister."

"Have you heard of anger management?" Vali looked at him and chuckled.

"On his first day here he punched out one of the perverted duo." Vali shook his head as Genshiro had a bland tone.

"Wh-Why did you do that?" Gasper looked to him.

"He said something he shouldn't have." Issei had a nostalgic tone.

"Oh…" Gasper looked down.

"All better." Asia took the younger girl's hands.

"I'll have Sakura and Hikari keep an eye on you Imouto. If they see _anyone_ mess with you, they'll step in." Issei have Gasper a caring look.

"Y-You don't need to-"

"Yes I do." Vali and Genshiro looked to him.

"I'll keep an eye on her in gym class." Vali shrugged. "I'm pulling security while I'm here anyway."

" **Are you sure?"** Albion's tone was confused.

"I'm on security."

" **That's a first."** Ddraig's tone was sarcastic.

"Zip it."

 **xXx**

Sona looked to the two bullies and gave them a bland look. "You do realize _who_ you were picking on, right?"

"Just some gaijin-"

"Wrong, if Tsubaki hadn't shown up when she did, _you_ would've needed more than just a nurse." Sona's tone was cold.

"Your punishment...both of you will be working with the disciplinary committee. Not as one of them...as one of their lackeys. If they jump, you ask how high. I can still make things… difficult for you. And one more thing...if you're caught doing what you did again, both of you are gone. Expelled. Do we have an understanding?" At their nods, none of their haughty behavior showing she dismissed them. To their waiting superiors.

"We have bathrooms to clean." A green haired girl with glasses smiled pleasantly.

"So just the girls-"

"All of them." The look of horror was priceless.

"And they need to be done by seven."

"We'll be taking it easy with the noobs here." The other one smiled.

As they left, the bullies looking like they're going to dread it.

"Let Issei-sama know what's going to happen to them." Sona looked to her queen.

"Hai."

"If they try and leave, tell the Disciplinary Committee they'll have slaves for a few extra weeks."

"And everything will have to be up to your standards?"

"Of course."

"I think he'll be pleased."

"Maybe."

"Any word on Diodora?"

"None yet…"

"One of my servants has reported to me he's had several meetings with a yet to be named cloaked person."

"I'll pass that along to Issei-sama."

"Are you secure in your wfe position?"

" trusts me completely. I got hm to let the humans go...but then his way would've quicker on their punishment."

"Tsubaki...you should never make the punishment quick, how can they suffer if its over with too fast?"

"True."

"Plus, they need to learn."

"I'm expected to make dinner tonight."

"Then go, make our new family member happy." Sona smiled.

Tsubaki smiled and left.

"And now for some more security. Heaven and the Fallen will be adding theirs...but there is always the 'X' factor."

 **xXx**

Gasper caught the ball and then threw it to first base, the blonde catching it and tagging the runner.

"Good one Gasper!" A female teammate shouted and clapped.

"Good thing we put her in right field, she's been getting the ones we missed."

Issei went up to the fence and motioned her over, which got some dark looks from her teammates.

"Gasper, try and use your personal power, not your gears."

"H-Hai." As soon as she got back to her place it was time to hit the dugout.

"What did the thug want with you? Was he trying to take your money?" She was shocked at their concern.

"N-No...he wanted me to do my best..."

"We just transferred in and we heard he likes to bully people, you don't have to cover for him-"

"He stopped someone from bullying me." This confused them more. "You can talk to him after school when he comes to walk me home."

"Ok…" One of them still didn't look convinced.

"Gasper-meme, you're up!" The coach looked at her as she grabbed her bat and helmet. She took her place at home plate and got ready.

The pitcher sneered and wound up and threw a fastball, aiming for Gasper's head. Gasper stepped back and time seemed to slow as her bat sped up and smashed into the ball, Issei saw that the bat was covered in her magical energy as well as flecks of blue.

The ball shot off into the stratosphere and everyone but Issei's jaw dropped. When she dropped the bat, it fell apart in splinters.

"Gasper...make your run." The coach's tone was awestruck.

As Gasper made her run the pitcher shook her head.

"Ok, bring it in!" The other coach brought her team in and the other coach did as well.

"I guess that's game...unless you want to try and find what's left of the ball?" The other coach put her hands up.

"You have some talent there."

"And she's been a shut in for a good while…"

"Natural talent is hard to come by."

"Well good game."

"Good game."

The players lined up and said their own 'good game', the pitcher eyed Gasper curiously.

"Alright, since we have a superstar here, the rest of P.E. will be a free period. Dismissed!" As everyone went their separate ways Gasper was followed into the girl's locker room by her concerned friends and the pitcher from the other team.

"Way to go!"

"Yeah, but they won't do this again for a long while…"

"I'll pay for your lunch-"

"No need, Sakura-nee made lunch's." Gasper got the staredown.

"Does she cook good?"

"Y-yes...why?"

"At least you're being taken care of at home."

"If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask."

"Thanks..." The pitcher listened in to all of this.

 **xXx**

 **A/n:** Guess the harem, some are obvious, others aren't. And yes, I'm planning the conference as well. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far, my pm box is always open for those questions that nag you. As a reader of some fanfictions, I do review a few. Ja-ne ^ _,^


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Issei stared across to Tsubaki. It wasn't an angry, it wasn't happy, it was a mask of neutrality.

"They're getting their just desserts." Tsubaki looked back at him.

"I -"

"Violence doesn't solve everything." She had a knowing look.

He blew out an annoyed breath. "I'm learning that."

"There are other ways to make people pay." She set down what she was doing.

"I realize that sometimes...the anger gets the better of me." He looked away.

"In certain situations...it is useful. It doesn't fix _all_."

Issei looked away. "I'll take you on that date."

"You haven't been to your estate in the underworld yet."

"Let's go there."

She nodded and then did the teleportation circle. In a flash of blue light they were overlooking a garden on a balcony. A maid walked up and bowed deeply.

"It is nice to see the master of the house in." The maid had bright green hair and orange reptile eyes. She stood five foot even and had a generous 'c' cup. The maids outfit left little to the imagination.

"What's your name?" He looked at her face, not her assets.

"Marine Pinette my lord-"

"Don't call me that. Just Issei." She had a confused look. "I hate titles."

"Do you wish a tour?"

"Yes." For the next hour and a half they saw nothing but opulence and finery.

"Now, show me where you sleep." Marine looked startled and bowed her head.

"This way." He and Tsubaki saw drab and dirty conditions, and a few of the other staff looked at him and bowed. Tsubaki saw him smoulder and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You all aren't staying here. There's plenty of rooms topside, pick one that's not the master bedroom."

"But sire-"

"Did. I. Stutter?" Marine weathered his angry glare well.

"No...Issei. It's just unheard of for what you want…"

"In this house we're all equals."

"Remember what I said about other lords and ladies, the gossip alone will run rampant." Tsubaki had a knowing look.

"Does it look like I care?" The three of them walked out of the servants quarters.

"Others would view it as weakness." Marine had a hushed tone.

"Let them. I will not ask of others what I refuse to do myself."

"He doesn't care much for politics." Marine looked confused.

"Actions speak louder than words." When they were back topside Marine bowed deeply and left them.

"You know what some would say?"

"That I'm not one of them?"

"That your sweet."

He shook his head. "I'm far from sweet."

"How's Fabienne?"

"Recovering. Lord Phoenix couldn't take her in, but he knew someone that could." Tsubaki took his hand.

"Gasper-chan is coming along."

"Is she?"

"She's able to hold her power now, we'll start on her gear next."

"And how will you do that?"

"A simple game of catch."

"Eh?"

"Her sacred gear stops time? So. Catch." He smiled.

"I guess that could work."

' _Issei, we have a problem._ ' Ravel's voice in his head got him to go still.

' _What is it?_ '

' _Svetlana is here._ '

If a song was to be played, the one that came to his mind was _How many people wanna kick some ass_.

' _Be right there._ ' "Our favorite diplomat is in my house. Could you call Grayfia-san?"

"Of course."

"Let's get home-"

"Issei, this way, there's a teleporter platform that leads to your house in the human realm." Marine appeared from nowhere and motioned for them to follow.

The pad looked like any other stonework set in a circle with a Celtic knot design in red and black stones.

"Just step on and and it will take you home." Marine bowed her head and stepped back.

"Ooook, no need to act like I'm someone important. We're equals."

Tsubaki had already stepped on and was gone. He shook his head and stepped on and was gone in a flash of light.

Marine smiled. ' _He's not like any master I have had._ '

 **xXx**

The white haired Queen of Diodora Astaroth smiled sweetly when Issei walked in. He sat down and waited for Grayfia to appeared. "Its-"

"Careful what you say, we _all_ saw what happened to Fabienne." Tsubaki had frost in her tone.

"A traitor gets-"

As Issei seemed to launch himself a barrier appeared around Svetlana.

"Issei-sama, she is here to talk, so let her talk." Grayfia didn't even appear tired after casting the spell.

"Make it quick." Issei grumbled.

"If you don't deal, then I'll tell the world about your uncle." She had a smile on her face.

"Go ahead." Svetlana looked confused.

"So you want me to tell the world that he helped hide stolen funds from the government?"

"If he did then he deserved to die. I don't care."

"You don't understand. That means _you'll_ be investigated. And with Gasper living here…"

"And? Is that supposed to make me flinch?" His eyes bored into hers.

"They could take Gasper and place her elsewhere." She looked confused.

"They wouldn't investigate him. If anything they would ask if he was a victim." Rias gave her a cool look. "I have a friend that's a lawyer."

"And we have ways of making memories and paperwork disappear." Tsubaki have her a chilling look.

"Listen close. I'll only say this once. She's a person, not a _thing_. You can never trade family."

"All of your money will dry up if that info gets out."

"And? I can summon gold and rocks from the earth. I don't _need_ his money." His face hardened.

"But they'll look at where you got it."

"Do you have a point here?" He sounded annoyed.

"You're still being obstinate."

"And your being a little cunt." His gauntlet appeared. "Now get out before I take you apart."

"I see we are done then." She got up and started to leave.

"It was over before you came here the first time." Issei radiated hate.

After she had left the sound of claws ripping into wood and fabric got everyone's attention.

"I don't want her or her peerage anywhere _near_ here." He looked at his swordsmen.

"Hai." Sakura and Hikari nodded.

"I'll get info on his recent activities." Tsubaki looked at him.

"He searched for dirt on Rokuro, thing is, there seems to be _loads_ of it."

"We'll scrub what we can." Akeno nodded to him.

"Well, I do have that home in the underworld…"

"I'll get the extended absence approved." Tsubaki wrote it down.

"Won't it be a tight fit?" Rias looked at him.

"Nope." He looked at her seriously.

"It's rather large." Tsubaki got up.

"Let's tell everyone the good news...but we'll still show up here to fake like we're still here."

"Hai."

 **xXx**

Vali looked to the Governor-General. Mittelt was twitching. Azazel looked to the crazy priest. Freed was chained to the floor of a dank wet smelling stone room.

"We'll go over this again." Azazel leaned forward.

"We know you know _something_." Vali gave him a look.

"I-I swear that I told you all."

Everyone there didn't believe him.

"We know you saw some meetings, just tell us what you saw." Azazel had a serious look.

"I was there for a meeting with a cloaked girl."

"Height? Weight?" Vali looked curious.

"Short, couldn't have weighed more than ninety-five pounds."

"Voice?" Mittelt looked at him.

"If she would be in a choir...she had a beautiful voice."

"What did she say?" Azazel closed his eyes.

"Something about a gathering. And the mages that were helping."

"You have an idea about what they were targeting, don't you." Vali looked at him.

"It was a school of some sort."

"They knew there would be a peace conference." Azazel looked down in thought.

"Could the mages have seen the future?" Mittelt looked to her leader.

"...Yes. But all they would've seen is the odds of a timeline coming or going." Azazel looked at the mad priest.

"That also means they know about the red dragon." Vali looked at Azazel.

"She also said something about a shitty devil by the name of Astaroth. He had to play on the sidelines till the angry red one can be dealt with." Freed had his head at an odd angle.

"We need to tell him. Mittelt, would you be so kind?" Azazel had a knowing look.

"Yes!" She had a pep in her step as she opened the heavy wooden door that had bars in its small window.

 **xXx**

Gasper held the ball of energy and then it winked out. The cup of water she had on the night stand was on the corner, so when she banged into it, the cup was knocked off. She made to catch it, but that's when she activated her gear, stopping the cup and the water, just the cup and the water, in time. They hung there suspended, not moving. She stared in wonder as she peered closer at it. She then got a towel and then turned it off, watching as the glass and the water fell into the waiting towel.

She then heard clapping and Issei was standing there.

"You now understand the basics. Power controls power."

"But…"

"Try again."

He threw a ball at her. The ball dropped stopped in midair.

"See. You already have small objects down. And this is all from controlling your _personal_ energy."

"Is it true we're going to the underworld?" She looked at him.

"Yes. I let my temper get the better of me."

"It's not your fault-"

"And your right. It isn't. It's Diodora's. He started this the moment he went after Asia."

"But-"

"I came by to tell ya to pack for an extended stay."

"How long?"

"Don't know, more than likely till this business with Diodora is finished. We'll be using here as a transfer point to get to school. Keep up the appearance of living here."

"Ok…"

 **xXx**

The mage looked into the crystal plate, in the reflection it was casting it showed three different Issei's. The first was a timid boy getting beat up, the second was of a teenager in a cell, eyes dark and all the other boys in the cell leaving him alone. The third was of a scarred man, heavily built thrusting a sword into a man's gut.

"What do you see?" The voice was feminine, light and airy.

"I see pain, and how it has shaped him."

"What about Forbidden Balors View?"

"He has completely overshadowed her. I can't find her."

"She'll be needed to stop time."

"I'll try and find her again, but with his shadow getting bigger...I don't know who's a bit player or a big fish."

"But we _know_ he's a big fish."

"And we know we can't tempt him."

"Temptation is all in the eye of the beholder." A woman with an 'E' cup sauntered in.

"Leviathan. Do you think you can do it?"

"I can." She pushed up her glasses and smiled.

"I hope so."

Leviathan was in a dress that showed a lot of leg as well as her cleavage, gold and red in a nice weave.

"He may make a nice toy to play with."

"The timelines are blurred, which means anything could happen." The mage didn't look up.

"Then we need to get him, if he won't come willingly, then he needs to be taken out." The girl cocked her head to the side.

"Your will be done Ophus." Leviathan bowed and left.

"From what I have viewed, she'll fail."

"How so?"

"He isn't one to go for sex appeal."

"You could try then."

"I'm from what he considers to be the enemy."

" _The enemy of my enemy is my friend._ Diodora has wronged you, yes?"

"He does hate him more…"

"What do you say?"

"I'll try on my end."

"That's all one can ask."

 **xXx**

Diodora sat with a neutral expression, his queen on her knees with her head bowed.

"He refuses to deal...and yet he houses devils?"

"Yes my lord."

"What kind of dragon is he?"

"An angry one."

"I've been told to lie low...and Asia-chan is being wasted where she's at now…"

"You could try and see her-"

"You know he won't allow that." He sounded stressed.

"I will find what button to push to get him to give her up." Svetlana looked at him lovingly.

"...He won't deal...not with me."

"He might deal with someone else."

"Leak the info. Lets see how he reacts."

"And if he does what he said he was going to do?"

"Then we find another way around." He pulled her up and into his lap.

"Are you stressed?"

"I am." She kissed him deeply and placed his hand in her top.

 **xXx**

 **A/n:** The big fight is in the next two chapters, that's what I have planned anyway. Lemme know how I'm doing, its always good to see if anyone's confused. Thanks for reading, Ja ne ^ _,^


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **One month later.**

Issei sat in a high backed chair with Ravel on his right and Tsubaki on his left. Azazel had Mittelt on his left and Vali on his right. Michael had Irina on his right and another Angel on his left. Sirzechs had Riser Phoenix on his right and Lord Gremory on his left. Rias was there with her entire peerage as well as Sona. Riser's peerage was against another wall.

"What do you think Red Dragon Emperor?" Michael looked to Issei.

"Peace is good, what's my part in this again?" Issei looked annoyed.

"If you agree to this, it means that if any incident happens, you'll be held accountable." Azazel had a bored tone.

"Won't that limit you guys as well?" Issei looked to the Governor-General.

"Yes. It will, but there are clauses that will let you retaliate, like this one. _If anyone is found to be working with terrorist factions, that person's protection under this pact is forfeit._ " Sirzechs noted Issei's smile at that clause.

"All that means is _if_ any info is found. If none is found then he'll still be blamed." Ravel looked irritated.

"I'll sign off on that." ' _We know that Diodora is working with the Khaos Brigade_.' Issei pulled out a pen.

"There are other clauses to consider." Michael looked over the official document.

"Like?"

"Mutual defense. As in helping your allies." Michael gave a calm look to Issei.

"Sure. Can we sign this thing and go?" Issei reached for it.

"We'll also give you a _full_ copy to read." Sirzechs smirked.

"What's in the full copy?" Tsubaki looked at them.

"A marriage obviously." Azazel smirked.

Issei just hung his head. "Why? Is this the middle ages or something?"

"It just guarantees that your goals will align with us." Michael cocked his head to the side.

"At least you're honest about it. Who?" Issei massaged his forehead.

"Tsubaki and Rias. For starters." Sirzechs chuckled.

"A political marriage isn't-"

"I'd agree to that." Tsubaki smiled.

"Same here."

"They both want you, so it shouldn't be a problem." Azazel looked to Mittelt, who looked annoyed.

"Then I'll add this into the contract, nobody marries him before I do." Ravel noted the annoyed look from Sona.

"That is only fair." Michael nodded.

"Then it's settled. Congratulations _Lord_ Issei, you now have three fiancee's." Sirzechs signed off.

"I suggest setting up a schedule." Azazel signed off.

Michael put in Ravel's addition and then signed off. They waited for him to sign and he let loose a low growl. He then signed off and stood up. As he turned around everything seemed to stop. Vali, Saji, Ravel, Katase, Murayama, and Asia seemed unaffected. Sirzechs, Riser, Azazel and Michael were also unaffected.

"Gasper." That's all he had to say.

"She was running late...how did they get her?" Asia looked confused.

"Well they're about to get a dose of Issei." Hikari pulled her sword.

"Handle the troops, I'll get imoto." Issei went to a window.

"We'll protect them till you can stop whatever's happening." Azazel casted a shield.

"I guess I should _act_ like security." Vali armored up.

" **Just pretend it's me you're hitting."** Ddraig had a jovial tone.

" **I plan on it, they're wearing red anyway."** Albion was mirthful.

"I can't let you guys show me up." Saji armored up with just his eye piece and boots, with his gauntlets.

" **Boys! Let's get this done."** Vitra sounded serious.

A blast destroyed the wall and they saw the mages that were mopping up the three factions troops.

 **[** _ **Boost!**_ **]** Issei's clutch glowed red, his swordsmen launched themselves at the mages, cutting them down like mowing the lawn. Ravel charged up a fireball and threw it at a group of mages around the old school building. Asia was healing everyone as the combat ensued.

Red and White Dragon Emperor's were blazing their way through the enemy, by the time they got to the building their armor was caked in gore and blood. They entered the building and went to the room where the Occult Research Club met.

"Why are you coming?"

"I said I'd look after her as well. And these are bullies." Vali smirked.

"Point." Issei chuckled.

When he opened the door they saw Gasper upside down on a magical rack where her gear was being used without her consent.

The mages looked shocked and one of them shot off a barrage of magic missiles.

 **[** _ **Divide**_ **]** The missiles poofed out of existence as Issei was a blur.

Six of the ten in the room hit the ground, their heads hitting the wall with enough force to make them into hamburger.

"We will-"

"Die." Vali punched his clawed gauntlets through two of their stomachs. One fronted and the other tried a teleport spell, but couldn't get the last words out as her throat was slashed by a sword that Issei was wielding.

With the mages dead and unconscious, the spell failed. Gasper fell into Issei's arms, the blood and gore quickly staining her outfit. His helm disappeared and she hugged him.

"I...I was scared…"

"Don't be, Ani-ke is right here."

"At least one is still alive for questioning."

"Can you handle it?"

"Sure." Vali looked surprised underneath his helm.

"We have a battle to mop up." Issei growled.

Gasper held onto him, even though the smell of blood was turning her stomach, but at the same point in time, she couldn't take her eyes off of it. Her senses made her look at his neck, and with a slow movement she rested her head on his shoulder. When Issei looked away she but him, taking in the sweet nectar that was his blood. Issei stood still and when she realized what she had done she let go of him.

"Take as much as you need Imoto." This shocked her.

"Your...your not angry?"

"Nope." She latched on and drank till she had a full belly.

She then _fully_ activated her gear. She also turned to mist, red. glowing. mist.

 **[** _ **Boost!**_ **]** Issei looked better, but moved slower.

"Stay Aki-chan. _I'll_ end this." The disembodied voice came from everywhere.

"Ok."

The mages seemed to get slower and sleeper as the red mist enveloped the battlefield.

 **xXx**

Azazel looked up and saw a familiar face.

"Ah, Leviathan...it's been awhile."

"Same to you, still on the wrong side I see." She smiled viciously as she raised her glasses.

"You always did kick a person when they were down...besides, aren't you dead?"

"I was saved by a dragon."

Azazel shrugged and pulled out a scepter.

"Useing toys?"

"Nope, let's just say a fallen king shall rise again." She cocked an eyebrow.

" _ **Vanthner! RISE!**_ " The scepter glowed and he was then encased in a blue plate armor with gold gems on the hands, elbows, knees, chest, and belt. The gold gems that covered his eyes glinted. "Dragon of the _**storm**_!" Clouds swirled and the wind picked up. When the rain started, she looked at him and casted her spell.

Azazel was just gone. "You missed." She was then repeatedly struck by lightning as the wind slowly moved. Then the time stop stopped. The whirlwind hit Leviathan like a tank. She was whipped around like a leaf, and thrown into another lightning bolt.

"You see, I know lightning doesn't do that much damage to a being like you or me...but it's unpredictable, there and gone in a _blink_ of an eye. And can strike the same location _many_ times. Looks like Issei freed his sister." Azazel looked to her and chuckled.

"I can add my lightning to this as well." Akeno let loose her bolts.

Leviathan seemed to take a bolt every three seconds for five minutes.

Rias's peerage hit the mages that we're not in the red mist. Sona looked to Tsubaki and nodded. She then ran for the old school building.

Xenovia had taken a few hits and looked like she was going to go down. She was saved by Irina. Xenovia then put her demon forged blade down and seemed to stick her hand into nothingness.

She chanted an ancient rite, and pulled a sword from a different dimension.

" _Durandal!_ " She then started in on the mage reinforcements.

The storm went to gale force winds and then the hail started.

When she tried to caste a defensive spell a hail ball the size of a baseball slammed into her head.

"My dear, you look dreadful." Azazel kept out of her reach.

"YYY-ouuu…" She then did something he didn't expect, she changed her body.

Her arms became like tentacles and her body warped. "Aaaare **MIIIIIIINNNNEEE**!"

He dodged her arms easily, lightning striking her again and again. "Your true face is sooo...monstrous."

Then he noticed the tattoo of snakes coil down her arms and her power was easily times ten. Her head split into five and multiple spells were caste. He had to dodge twice as fast, and finally caught him.

"Finally! I have you-" She screamed in agony as she was latched onto him, trillions of volts coursed through her and she slowly turned black from being burned on the inside.

"Bad idea that one was."

One of her heads looked sad for just a second and then caste a self destruct spell.

She blew spectacularly, actually causing a pause in the battle. When the dust cleared Azazel was holding his shoulder, there was nothing past that. He landed and the armor evaporated.

Asia went to work healing him.

"Why didn't she take out more?" Riser looked at him.

Azazel pointed over to Sona's peerage. "They had us in a bubble."

"I see."

They then started to see the mages giving up.

"What changed their minds?" Sirzechs looked confused.

The red mist turned into a girl with white hair and fangs.

"I think they realized that they were outmatched." Vali carried the unconscious mage with him.

"You looked like you had fun." Azazel nodded approvingly.

"We can take more prisoners. After all, we may get lucky and get a leader." Sirzechs looked to the field and grinned.

When Tsubaki came back, she was half carrying Issei.

"The boost wore off." He sagged into a chair. "All I want is sleep."

"And you'll get it." Tsubaki took a blanket from Rias.

"How much did she drain?" Rias looked concerned.

"Enough." His deadpan reply had Rias roll her eyes. "Did she do well?"

"Yes." Rias's reply made him smile.

"Good." With that he fell asleep.

"He took to the contract marriage well. So is he a hypocrite?" Riser looked at him.

"He ended arranged marriages between _devils_." Sirzechs looked innocently around.

"You are a crafty one." Michael shook his head.

"He is the _lead_ devil." Azazel looked to Asia as she finished healing him.

He put the scepter back and looked at his stump. "I'm sorry I couldn't do any better…"

"It's fine, it was bound to happen sometime."

Saji lead a bunch of mages that had black chains on them up. "I seemed to have found something."

"We'll get this mess cleaned up." Sona looked to the prisoners.

"Just...don't break them." Sirzechs nodded to her as her peerage helped Saji with them.

"I promise to leave at least one able to speak."

Sirzechs casted a spell and buildings began to piece themselves back together.

"Where should we send the bill to?" Lord Gremory was helping out.

"We'll take it out of the mages. They'll have two choices, either become reborns or face Issei." Sirzechs grinned.

"Which house?"

"Sitri, Baal, and Caliban."

"And if they want to start a house?" Riser looked to Sirzechs.

"Then they'll do so under Sitri's supervision."

Sona's eyes narrowed.

"Which lands?"

"Abbaddon."

"Those have been left to rot."

"Yes, but all it takes is the motivation to do something with it."

"We'll get him home." Ravel nodded to Tsubaki. Hikari and Sakura picked up Issei and with that everyone in his household left for their home.

 **xXx**

Gasper looked guilty as she stared at Issei.

He was in his bed and the nine year old girl seemed to be standing guard.

"Was it your first time taking blood?" The voice behind her was light.

"...Yes…"

"He'll be ok, he just needs sleep." Katase came out of the shadows.

"But...he wasn't able to-"

"He did what he wanted to do. He usually does." Katase sat next to the younger girl.

"I...did what I thought he would do...and if he was me, he wouldn't let a thing like taste stop him from doing the right thing." The little girl started to sniffle.

"It's ok, he let you do it, didn't he?" The older girl looked to the younger.

"...Y-Yes…"

"Then he let you shine...like any nii-chan would." Katase smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"I still feel bad for taking too much…"

"He wouldn't want you to."

"O-Ok…"

 **xXx**

 **A/n:** This chappy was a little short, but my muse ran out. I hope it was entertaining. Any questions you can pm me. Ja ne ^ _,^


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Diodora was very afraid. He had watched the fight, and had paid some of the mages to get him his prize, but they were some of the first ones to die. By **His** hand. The punches that went through stomachs and chests. One had been ripped apart, one clawed gauntlet on the chest and the other had been on the crotch. Ripped in half.

Svetlana hugged him.

"He's going to kill me."

"No he won't, he'll die-"

"Did you see him rip apart that one mage?"

"Yes, but-"

"I stand no chance." Diodora was haunted.

"We'll destroy him. I will destroy him." She kissed him and then left. His bishops went in to comfort him and she went to the pawns, rooks, and the remaining knight.

"Listen up, we need to show our king that we will triumph over the dragon."

Diba Barari, a girl that had black hair and amber eyes stepped forward. Her 'DD' cup and very attractive figure didn't take anything away from her serious expression. "The rooks will defend." She looked to the other rook, Sesselja Sigvaldadóttir, a nord. Her ice blue eyes held a hard edge. Her figure was stocky and she had a 'D' cup, her platinum blonde hair in a bun. Diba was dressed in a shawl and a gypsy skirt while Sesselja was in business attire.

"I have an idea. The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Sesselja smiled.

"Who?"

"Freed Sellzen."

"He's crazy."

"He lost a lot to him as well."

"But he's a ice cube in the abyss...how are we going to get to him?" One of the pawns, an american with dull brown hair and sharp green eyes looked confused.

"Our allies. And our king needs another knight." Svetlana looked to the pawn.

"But him?"

"He's more likely to try and kill us than work with us."

"Offer him the chance to carve up the red haired slut." Sesselja spoke thoughtfully.

"That...should do it." Diba nodded.

"She was apart of the group that had stopped Kokabiel."

"It goes without saying that the abyss is enemy territory. We'll promote to queen when we get there." The pawns nodded as one spoke up.

"Get to it." Svetlana ordered, the knight and pawns obeyed.

 **xXx**

Michala and the pawns, now promoted to queen, had to thank a person for helping them get to the abyss.

" _Do not stay long, I can't stay here forever._ " That was what he said when he used his sword to cut a portal into the fabric of reality from their home to the abyss.

"Adrianna, take those four with you and make a distraction. We'll get our new comrade out." She pointed and the black haired girl nodded.

Three pawns went with Machala and went past ice block after ice block till they found their man.

He was still dressed the way he was, but his expression was of pure fear.

Michala nodded to a pawn and she bowed her head in prayer and glowed.

The ice prison glowed and then started to melt, the other pawns bowed their heads in prayer and it melted faster. Michala said a small prayer and pulled her sacred gear, a single edged sword. With the ball she struck the ice and it shattered.

He got the ground in a heap breathing hard.

"Wha...Where?"

"No time for questions, we need to leave, _now_." Michala pulled the crazy priest along as he tried to get his bearings.

"But-"

"We'll answer your questions, just not here." A pawn in white robes put his arm around her shoulder.

When they got to the rest of the pawns, three were wounded and the other two were putting up a _good_ fight.

"We're leaving!" Michala was a blur, dancing around the fallen guards like they're standing still. The other pawns helped the wounded as a rip in space/time appeared. They all stepped through and they were gone.

When they appeared at Diodora's estate the wounded were seen to by the bishops and the crazy priest was brought before Diodora.

"We need a knight, and you need protection. We can make a deal." Svetlana looked at him coolly.

"Devil scum-"

"Just saved you from an eternity of being an ice cube." Sesselja spoke to him.

"Be thankful. We have a bonus for you though. Rias Gremory." Diba looked to him.

"Lucifers sister?"

"You can gut her like the whore she is." Svetlana smiled as she seen the gears turning in Freed's head.

"I can get revenge for my master?"

"Yes, join us and you can." Millie smiled.

"I'll do it."

"Then take this piece and become his knight."

" **I, Diodora Astaroth, do hereby reincarnate Freed Sellzen into a devil.** " The power warped and flowed into the crazy priest till two devil wings sprouted from his back.

"I take you as my knight." Diodora pushed the knight piece into the man's chest and he glowed a black aura.

"Your speed is faster than normal, you will need to train with Michala to get used to it."

"Of course."

"Go."

They could all see the disdain in Freed's eyes, but he followed the girl to the training area.

"Keep an eye on him." Diodora looked to Svetlana.

"Of course." She bowed deeply as he went into his bedroom.

 **xXx**

Issei woke up to an unfamiliar weight on him. He cracked his eyes open and saw a platinum blonde mop of hair. This person wasn't Koneko. When he moved the nine year old girl hugged him and moved her head.

"Sorry…"

"It's ok imoto. I'm better now." As he got up he noticed he was still dressed as Gasper was still dressed.

"Rias-ne cooked, and Akeno-ne took care of stuff." She looked away.

"Thanks, what kind of stuff?"

"Said something about a freed guy escaping."

He looked thoughtfully and then scowled. "I'll have to thank her." He kept his tone neutral as he didn't want to scare her. He then smiled and looked at her. "Lead the way to breakfast?"

She smiled brightly and took his hand and pulled him along.

When they entered they saw Fabienne sitting at the table with Kiba.

She took a seat as he did.

"Glad to see your up." Rias smiled warmly at him.

"I think I needed the rest. We need to talk after this." The way he said it made her shiver in a good way.

"Sure." Rias smiled.

As others came in, Ravel sat next to Issei and Tsubaki on his left. The meal was filled with normal chatter.

When everyone had left and it was just Issei and Rias, he looked to her seriously.

"I know that Freed escaped. When did it happen?"

"When you were asleep, Diodora sent his peerage to break him out."

"What are they doing about it?"

"They're adding more security and magic barriers. To get there they'll need to go to a certain place and then be teleported."

"What kind of security?"

"Angels, devils, and more fallen."

"What place was the prison?"

"The abyss."

"If they got in and out of _there_ , then they have a _good_ friend."

"So you're saying it's pointless?" Rias looked confused.

"I'm saying, that they could hit anywhere they want. So why get Freed?"

"He's crazy?"

"He is crazy, that makes him unpredictable. And unpredictable means wild card."

"But we beat him before-"

"That was when he was human. Now he more than likely isn't." Issei looked down.

"Mix crazy with whatever he has become...I see." Rias looked like she had finally got it.

"And now we have a bigger headache. He's more than likely a devil."

"Diodora got him out, do you think he'll reincarnate him?"

"He does need a knight."

"Fabienne was removed from his service. And the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"Only I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him." Issei shrugged and looked up.

"I have nine pieces left, but finding people to fill them…"

"You'll find them. You look for those in need."

"Everyone has a purpose, it's just finding it."

"I get it." He got up and left, she followed.

 **xXx**

Freed used the unholy blade and blocked Michala's, with a quick twist he took the blade away from her.

"That was faster than I'm used to…"

"You need to get used to it."

"...then the pretty boy that Gremory has, he's just slow."

"Or he's holding back. Now I won't hold back." With that she became a blur, her attacks coming from all angles.

He blocked most of the strikes, only a few nicking and cutting him. He tried to counter attack, but all he hit was afterimage.

"Good, now go _faster_." Her relentless and ruthless attacks kept coming and he tried to keep up.

He finally used a burst of speed that sheared her unholy blade completely in two.

"Good." She stared down his blade at him smiling.

"I know what you're doing witch."

"Well, you have to be better than the whores knight and the dragon." She smiled at him as her skin glowed gold.

"What are you doing?"

"It's my sacred gear, the shield of faith. I'm unbreakable with it activated." She punched his blade and it shattered. "Now go all out on me."

"That's it witch, you will _burn_!" He pulled two knives and was a blur, his strikes tearing through her clothing like tissue paper.

She laughed as one of his knives struck her throat and it broke. "Now, now, we're allies here. That's enough training for now. Master does have a sword for you, but it took a _lot_ of haggling to get it."

This intrigued him and he looked at her.

"I know all of the blades of legend."

"This one was forged by the great devil Caliban. The _original_ Caliban." Now he was interested. "It was never used out of fear. It drove the bearer completely insane with bloodlust."

"How many devils did it kill?"

"One. Caliban himself. He went over the edge and was brought down by a knight of the great Lucifer."

"And why would the _master_ gift me this blade?"

"You're already insane with bloodlust."

He smiled at the thought.

"Now follow me to the tailors."

"Why?"

"We don't wear crosses."

 **xXx**

Issei sat across from Azazel and looked annoyed. Mittelt sat near him with a cup of tea.

"So you're saying a rift in spacetime just opened up and swallowed them? What item can do that?"

"Only four that I can think of. I'm discounting the fifth due to it killing the bearer."

"Perfect…" Issei rubbed the bridge of his nose. "And let me guess, at least three are items of legend?"

"Two are, yes." The fallen cracked a smile.

"What are they?"

"The elven blade n'tan, currently being held by the new king of camelot, Arthur Pen. He is a descendant of the original Arthur Pendragon. The sword has four _known_ abilities, and one is opening corridors from one place to another."

"A rift."

"Another is taming any creature, no matter how...aggressive."

"And when you say 'creature', you mean anything."

"Yes."

"Tea." Mittelt refilled his cup.

"Shall I continue?"

"Nope, all it says is bad news."

"The next ability you'll love."

"Fine."

"The blade makes him immortal."

"As in can't be killed, or only immortal till his head is cut off?"

"No one has tried to cut off his head...yet."

Issei Rubbed his eyes and Mittelt took his cup. "Then it's headshots-r-us then."

"Wanna hear the next one?" The Governor General smirked.

"Lay it on me." Issei looked to him seriously.

"The Silver Bell of Kringle. It's only ability is to move someone from one place to another, and if you're wondering, yes it is from _that_ Kringle. Kris Kringle, Santa Claus. There is a rumor that it can even send you to a different dimension."

"Would you discount this one?"

"It hasn't been seen for nearly five hundred years. It's a _very_ rare sacred gear."

"Do you think the last bearer went someplace else?"

"Maybe." Azazel shrugged.

"Or it could've been stolen."

"Doubt that."

"The rarity?"

"Yes."

"Next."

"The Boots of Mercury."

"Hermes the Messenger of the Gods. Who has that one?"

"A boy in america, the only reason he made the olympic track team at thirteen is because of those boots. High speed is their primary effect, skipping dimensions is secondary."

"If he goes fast enough-"

"He can even outrun time."

Mittelt got up and took everything back into the kitchen.

"He'll need to be careful with that."

"The next one is of angel make. The Ring of Hadraniel. She was one of the ones that died during the three way war. It was said that she had a human she loved and she gave him a ring that would bring him to her wherever she was. But it was a two way spell. I'm not sure what happened to the ring, but there's rumors that it will _only_ show up in his bloodline."

"Has this one been missing?"

"Yes, for over two thousand years."

"What about number five?"

"It's really nothing to worry about-"

"I still want to be briefed on it, who knows, it may appear. I don't like surprises."

"The Blade of Caliban, it was created by the _original_ Caliban. It also killed him. It drives the bearer completely insane and the blade drains essence from blood. If you don't feed the blade, it will drain your essence."

"So if you don't feed the beast, it will kill you. Where does the dimension hopping come from?"

"If it's fed to where it's sated, it will take you wherever you want to go."

"I see…"

Mittelt sat next to him. "Lord-" She stopped at his glare. "Issei, I can talk to a few people I know in the underworld."

"Do you want anything in return?"

"...A date…" She looked down.

"Oi…" Issei hung his head.

" _ **Hahahahaha, you'll have to set up a schedule with all the dates you have.**_ " The Dragon in his hand chuckled as Azazel laughed.

"Sure." Issei looked annoyed as he got up. "Well I gotta get home. The others will love this news…"

As the door closed Azazel looked to her with a half-grin.

 **xXx**

 _ **Fin Book 2**_

 **A/n:** I know it's been...waaaaaaay too long. But i finally found the muse again. Lemme know what you think will happen in book 3.

Special thanks to:

Reishin Amara

War Historian-Freedom2134

Dragon Rider 66

Omegawolf000

Firesparq

Raskator

Godzillafan1

Plasma Dragon 312

TheLaughingStalkGuy

DeadMenPlaying

Rash

Xerzo LotCN


End file.
